


Restlessness

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Ichigo's hollow side goes into heat, worried for their friend's health, the gang hooks Ichigo up with Kenpachi to help alleviate the symptoms. Slight noncon turned consensual





	1. Chapter 1

After the third week, everyone was more than done. Except Ichigo, that is, who was absolutely oblivious to that absolute mayhem  _ he  _ was causing. Eventually, Urahara dubbed it needed to more or less drag the issue into light.

"So… Ichigo is completely unaware as to why he's attracting hollows," Urahara said, starting the conversation. Seated at the table in his shop was Rukia, Renji, himself, Tessai and Yoruichi. 

"Even if we did try to explain, exactly how well do you think he'd even listen to us?" Renji asked, taking a sip of his tea. Truthfully he found this matter very annoying, it was obvious as to what was wrong with the carrot top given his decrease in stamina, the recent lack of strength and concentration he had… Oh, and not to mention he's been attracting hollows like moths to a lamp. It had been making all of their month very difficult, hence the intervention meeting. 

"That's true, Ichigo isn't going to want to hear a word of what's wrong, or the solution," Yoruochi said, flicking her tail with mild annoyance. 

"We still need to tell him, regardless as to how he'll exactly take it, he needs to be aware of the issue," Rukia said wisely, while Urahara nodded. 

"She's right, in that case, who's gonna bring him here?" The older man asked. 

"I'll go retrieve him, likely if anyone else does, it'll end less than diplomatically," Yoruochi said as she headed for the door in her cat form. 

It wasn't much of a long walk, not while in this form. She was able to use rooftops and alleyways without being bothered, after all. She eventually made it to the Kurosaki residence, and made her way up to the ledge of the window she knew belonged to Ichigo's room. 

Peering inside, she could see the nearly 20 year old boy asleep on the bed. It was rather early, only around 7a.m. if she remembered. It took much longer than the cat appreciated to wake Ichigo up, and when she did she almost felt bad. 

He looked pale, and absolutely plagued with exhaustion. It seemed to drain him entirely to merely open the window and let Yoruochi in. He sat on the edge of his bed, while she leapt into the room and took a seat on the floor. 

"Hello, Ichigo," she said, figuring she may as well ease into the news of him having to go to the Urahara shop. 

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse and weak. 

"Oh finally, I've been telling this idiot to go get one of you guys for days now!" Kon said, slamming open the closet when he heard Yoruochi 's entrance. 

"No one asked for your input!" Ichigo snapped, a bit more suddenly and sharply than usual. 

"Mm, well, I suppose now isn't the time for idle chit chat." Yoruochi began, "Ichigo, I'd like for you to follow me to Urahara's shop," she requested. 

He didn't even consider the request, he  _ immediately  _ responded before the woman even finished her sentence, "no," he said plainly. 

"And why not?" She asked him.

For such a simple question, Ichigo was having trouble giving a legit reason as to why not. "I don't see a reason to," he said blandly. 

"Ichigo, I assure you I'd not request you come if there wasn't a reason," Yoruochi said, and that seemed to assure the boy enough to get up and begin to get ready to leave. 

She waited for him outside, letting him change and wash his face. When he came outside, ready to follow her, she couldn't help but notice he looked just as bad as when he first woke up. She understood now, why Urahara dubbed it important for the intervention. 

It took much longer to get back to the shop, than it took Yoruichi to get to the clinic given Ichigo's sluggish space. She didn't comment on it, however, knowing the boy must be all sorts of twisted up given the situation.

When they reached the shop, everyone was still seated at the table so Yoruochi returned to her spot while Rukia made room for Ichigo to sit in between her, and Tessai. He sat down without a word, eyes almost looking glassy as he accepted the tea Tessai handed him. 

"Alright, good to see you again, friend Ichigo," Urahara said from across the table. 

"What do you want?" He sighed, honestly, he just wanted to go back to bed. But he figured if Yoruochi went out of her way to get him, it must be important. Maybe even something to do with Aizen. 

Urahara chuckled, before sighing and deciding to delve into the matter head first, "alrighty then, Ichigo you've been feeling under the weather lately, huh?" He said, not giving the boy a chance to answer before tacking on another tidbit "have you noticed the increase of hollows and spiritual pressures lately?" He added. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Ichigo said, raising his glass to his lips to take a drink of his tea. 

"Well, to put it bluntly, your hollow side? It's in heat," he said, and expertly leaned to the side to dodge the tea spraying out of Ichigo's mouth at his words. "I didn't wanna bring it up unless it got bad, which it has, and to be honest, it looks like it'll get worse unless we get an intervention," he added on as the boy all but coughed up a lung while Rukia placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. 

"Are you crazy?! What the _hell_! That's absolutely ridiculous!!" Ichigo shouted, displaying more energy than he had in weeks. 

"Is it though? I mean, we know more about this than you do, do you really think we'd all be gathered here if it wasn't serious?" Urahara asked, leaving Ichigo to just glare at him. 

"The thing is, Ichigo, we can't keep up with all the attention you're attracting and given that you're human, your body can't physically withstand this… cycle, much longer," Rukia said, looking into her glass of tea. 

Ichigo had absolutely no words, none at all. One minute he was sure he just had the flu, and the next he was being told he was basically a dog in freaking heat!? He actually had no problem making his next decision, he placed his cup down rather calmly, something he was pretty proud of being able to do at this moment, and went to stand up. Unfortunately for him, Tessai placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. 

"Sorry Ichigo, but we gotta get this problem solved now before the whole town becomes a hollow hangout and your body shuts down," Urarahara said, casually fanning himself.

"How exactly do we "take care of the problem" then?" Ichigo asked, absolutely seething at this point. 

"Well, I gotta admit, this is a little awkward to say outloud but basically, birds and the bees, Ichigo," the older man said, not looking the least bit uncomfortable in Ichigo's opinion. 

"I'm going home," Ichigo said, but Tessai kept his grip firm on Ichigo's shoulder and Rukia spoke up. 

"We wouldn't be bringing this up if it wasn't important, Ichigo… Your body is lucky to still be functioning this long already," she said, looking at him seriously.

Ichigo however, was certain he'd much rather succumb to this weird ass illness than do anything this group was suggesting. He was dead certain it really couldn't get worse than Yoruichi spoke up.

"I feel this is also important to bring up," she said, licking her paw casually, "the hollows you're attracting are all male, meaning-" she began but Ichigo  _ immediately  _ shut that down. 

"Oh hell no!!! I'm done!" He declared loudly, slamming his hands on the table, shoving Tessai's grip off of him, and standing up. 

"Well, I can't say I blame you for reacting so strongly," Yoruochi said, "but you're out of time, and you're out of options, Ichigo," she said. 

"You know what? I don't care! I'm fine!" He snapped, while Urahara sighed. 

"Well, I kinda figured it'd go more smoothly if you got with someone you knew, which is why Renji's here," Urahara sighed, to which Renji immediately began to choke on his tea.

"What?! You said I was here for moral support!" He said, evidently just as shocked as Ichigo. 

"Whoops, I meant physical," Urahara said, looking very much like he  _ wasn't  _ sorry.

"Is there someone else you'd prefer, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, clearly serious. 

"I don't prefer anyone!! I'm fine!!" He said, beyond humiliated, and angry. "I don't swing that way!!" 

"I see, I'm sorry Ichigo but if we don't do something soon it's going to end fatally for you, and that isn't really an honorable way to go out…" Rukia said. 

Well, to Ichigo, fatality sounded wonderful right now. His friends, people he  _ trusted  _ were very much suggesting he and Renji hook up.

"Listen kid, I get this is beyond an ideal situation and solution, but it's the only one ya got," the older man said, his tone taking that of a serious one. 

Ichigo turned to the door, and left the shop. He wasn't even going to  _ consider  _ anything of what just happened, nope he was gonna pretend that he was fine and everyone of those idiots were just that, idiots. 

"What the hell!?" Renji exploded, and to the credit of those in the room, they had at least a little decency to look semi-remorseful. 

"I'm sorry Renji, but a male soul reaper was needed, and of all the soul reapers we have you have the closest bond with Ichigo, it was my suggestion," Rukia said, hanging her head a little bit. 

"Closest bond as in  _ friends _ !!" Renji said, a little more than just upset. 

"He's going to die, Renji," Yoruochi said, speaking up. "Given how weak his spiritual pressure was, even when he was worked up, I'm inclined to say he has less than a handful of days." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that to him, and are friendship," Renji said, placing his cup down and standing up. He left the shop without another word. 

"Damn, I really thought Renji would pull through," Urahara sighed. "Well now let's see, is there anyone else Ichigo's at least semi close to that's a soul reaper?" Urahara asked. 

"Isn't Kenpachi practically infatuated with him?" Yoruochi asked. 

"As an opponent, yes," Rukia answered. 

"Well now, I'm certain he'd come assist if he were to find out said opponent was gonna clock out for good if he didn't get some help," Urahara said, and Yoruichi was already flash stepping to the soul society. 

A few hours later, Kenpachi sat at the round table in Urahara shop, hot cup of tea in hand and an unamused expression on his face. "I see," he said, "this isn't unheard of, I'll help out, I'm not letting him die so easily," Kenpachi said, placing his cup down. 

"Fantastic," Urahara said, holding in a sigh of relief. 

Kenpachi took his leave then, following the rather weak soul pressure he knew to belong to his greatest rival. He found Ichigo in his home, asleep in his bed. He stood there a moment, before sucking in a deep breath and letting his voice boom.

"Hey, Ichigo! Wake up!" He shouted, grinning hugely as the other did in fact, wake up and scramble like a landed fish to sit up in a panic. 

"What the hell!?!" He demanded angrily, standing up and all but charging towards Kenny. 

"I came to tell you how to fix your problem, Rukia called me," Kenpachi said, waiting for the other to catch up with the conversation.

"Why the hell would you even offer to help me?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. 

"I've already told you this, I won't let you die unless it's by fighting me!" Kenpachi said, a bit annoyed at the constant need to repeat himself on this matter. 

"...What's the solution, then?" Ichigo asked. 

"Alright, just step out of your body and into your soul reaper form. I'll take ya back to my place in the soul society and give you the cure," Kenpachi said, having truthfully made this all up on the spot. 

Ichigo however, was evidently dense enough to believe him, and dug around his desk for his substitute soul reaper badge and ditched his body. 

"Great, now keep up," Kenpachi said, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and taking a single step. When they entered the soul society, he made a good effort to get Ichigo to his house as quickly as possible. He wasn't in the mood to be questioned or delayed, no he had to get Ichigo back to top condition so they could fight again. 

"Alright, we're here," Kenpachi said, turning to look at Ichigo who looked absolutely wiped.  _ I guess they weren't sugar coating his condition…  _ He thought before leading the other inside. 

Once he closed the door, he lead Ichigo to his main room, and gestured to the couch. "I'll go get the cure, just sit there," he said before heading to his kitchen. Mild aphrodisiacs were gonna be his pal here, or that's what Urahara suggested to get Ichigo to relax and 'let go' enough to get that hollow shit out of his system.

Kenpachi grabbed a glass from his cabinet, filled it with water and placed two of the small blue pills in his hand before heading back to the living room where Ichigo sat with his head in his hands. "Alright, here ya go," he said placing the water on the coffee table and the two pills in Ichigo's hand. 

"...This is the cure?" He asked, evidently baffled. 

"Yeah, why?" Kenpachi asked,  _ shit this isn't gonna end well if he catches on before those things do their job.  _

"I dunno, I kinda figured you guys had some sorta soul move thing to cure it, not actual medicine," he said, before placing the pills in his mouth and washing them down with the water. 

_ This kid is a damn idiot _ Kenpachi thought, but that just made giving the cure easier on his part. 

"This shit isn't exactly meant for humans, so you're gonna have to stay here for a few minutes to make sure you don't die from it or anything," Kenpachi said, only to keep the other from leaving. 

"Fine," Ichigo said, and simply pulled his phone out to pass time. Kenpachi took this time to clear a decent pathway to his bedroom,  _ man I need to clean this place _ he thought, before making the bed. 

It took maybe ten minutes before he began to visually see the effect the medication was taking on Ichigo. Another 5 minutes, and Ichigo himself was voicing his concern. 

"Yeah, I don't think this stuff is meant for humans, I feel worse than I did before," he said, his voice heavy and his hand a bit shaky as he lifted it to wipe some sweat that was beading on his forehead. 

"No, it's doing exactly what it's supposed to, unfortunately I have to confess that those pills aren't a cure, they're more or less a way to get you to calm the hell down so I can give you the cure," Kenpachi said.

It took a few moments for Ichigo to gather what exactly Kenny's confession entailed, but once he  _ did _ understand, he was far from happy. 

"What. The. Hell." He asked in a hushed, angry whisper.

Unfortunately for him, Kenpachi wasn't exactly scared. Ichigo was barely sitting up on his own, wasn't like he could actually do anything in his condition. 

"Listen kid, you knew damn well it was gonna come to this and you fighting the whole time was gonna make it worse, so," Kenpachi said, walking over to the couch to bend down, and throw Ichigo over his shoulder like a limp sack of potatoes, "my only advice is to relax, and enjoy yourself," he said. 

The sound Ichigo made was a mixture of annoyance and a bit of shock. "The hell is wrong with you!?" He demanded, as Kenpachi threw him off of his shoulder, and onto the bed. 

"Me? Nothing, you're the one attracting every damn hollow within a hundred mile radius," Kenpachi said back easily, getting onto the bed and towering over Ichigo. 

For a moment, Ichigo was frozen, and the next he was slamming his hands up, palms first to shove Kenpachi off. That however, didn't work as Kenpachi easily caught his hands, and pinned them above his head with one of his own. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good in bed, just try not to be too loud. I'd like my neighbors to keep out of my business, oh, and if you hit me, I'm going to toss the idea of being gentle and slow," Kenpachi warned. 

Still, he kept Ichigo's hands pinned for now, figuring he'd get the kid deep into the mood before letting him have that particular freedom back. With his free hand, he began to undo the many ties to the redhead's soul reaper uniform top, practically feeling the anxiety roll off the man under him. "Relax, kid," he grunted, slipping his hand to press against Ichigo's bare chest and feeling his heart race. 

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo growled, clearly very unhappy at his predicament. Oh well, Kenpachi was sure he'd have him singing a different tune shortly. 

"Being quiet was never my strong suit," he offered, listening to the very subtle, but sharp inhale below him when his fingers brushed against Ichigo's nipple. "Figured you knew that by now," he added. 

"This is ridiculous, get off of m- hey!!" Ichigo said, though his voice ended up sounding more like a squeak at the end of his demand when Kenpachi rolled the bud between his fingers. 

Figuring he was quite tired of hearing Ichigo bitch, he got to work. He placed his mouth against Ichigo's neck, who tried to squish him away but ended up exposing more of his neck to Kenpachi instead when he figured out having attention there felt pretty good. 

Kenpachi nipped, sucked and kissed all around Ichigo's neck, leaving stripes from his tongue from the shell of the redhead's ear to his collar bone.  _ Damn idiot better appreciate this later, I would've milked those guys back on earth for some sort of payment if I had known Ichigo wasn't gonna do anything other than be pissy the whole time.  _ Kenpachi thought, letting his mind wonder as he left hickies along Ichigo's chest. 

A particularly interesting sound left the younger's mouth when Kenpachi decided to suck down on his nipple, which prompted him to look up and realize that damn, maybe his job wasn't gonna be so bad after all. 

Ichigo's eyes were closed, head tilted back into the pillows. Hiis mouth was left slightly, his chest a bit shudder with each breath he took, and his muscles were definitely a lot more relaxed than they were earlier. He wasn't even sure if Ichigo was aware of the sound he just made, but figured he'd tease him a bit at the next sound. 

He didn't trust that Ichigo was in a good enough headspace to free his hands just yet, and he didn't get another sound from him that wasn't a shuddery breath until he placed his free hand on the other's crotch, testing the waters to see how into this the kid was. His answer was a good one, Ichigo arched his back a bit, spreading his legs just a bit further and letting out what sounded like a choked hiss.

"See? What did I tell ya, just relax and you'll enjoy this," Kenpachi said, unable to help feeling smug. 

"Said shut up," Ichigo said, his voice thick with arousal. 

"See, I'm trying to be nice here, kid, I get that this is pretty unwanted situation but you've got two choices here…" Kenpachi said freeing Ichigo's hands so he could pin the him down firmly by his hips as he leaned in to where their noses nearly touched. "You either behave, and I blow your mind beyond your comprehension … or I make this a quick, and not so enjoyable experience… got it?" He said, waiting for Ichigo to nod before giving him some space, "Good," Kenpachi said with his own nod. 

He let Ichigo keep the freedom of his hands, right now this was a game of trust and he didn't want to make the situation seem tense. So, Kenpachi began to take his own shirt off, chucking it on the floor while Ichigo tried to look everywhere but him. 

"You know, this is usually the time for you to do the same thing," Kenpachi said, barking a laugh when Ichigo visibly jumped at suddenly being addressed. Kid was stiffer than Toshiro right now. "Unless," Kenpachi said slipping his hands back onto Ichigo's chest, feeling the way the younger's muscle jumped at the contact. "You'd rather me do it," he finished, deciding he'd do just that. He slipped Ichigo's uniform top off, tossing it aside as he'd done with his before grabbing at the waistband of his pants. 

"Hey-!" Ichigo began when Kenpachi started tugging, but it was too late because in one swift pull, he had Ichigo stripped entirely. 

"Quiet," Kenpachi said, needing to focus now. 

This part was gonna be difficult, it didn't take a genius to figure out Ichigo had never been with a man, he was actually betting he'd never been with a woman either, but that was beside the point. The kid was gonna be bitchy as hell when Kenpachi started the stretching process, so he was gonna have to do his best to keep him distracted during it. 

First thing's first, he reached over into his night stand drawer, fully aware of Ichigo watching his every move, and pulled out the bottle of lube. He then settled himself in between Ichigo's thighs, popped the bottle opened and began to slick his hands. 

he fought back the all mighty urge to fuck with Ichigo about how red his face was at the moment, only because he didn't want to fight with him during this process. 

_ Right then, let's get this show on the road…  _ Kenpachi said, before wrapping a large, rough, and slicked up hand around Ichigo's dick and giving a nice tug that completely ripped the wind out of Ichigo's lungs by the sound of things.  _ Maybe I should've given him a heads up, _ he thought before shrugging it off and proceeding to set up a pretty decent pace, not giving the other even a second to collect himself. He waited until the redhead was pressing his heel of his palms to his forehead and choking on his breath before pushing in the first digit, his other hand thumbing the slit of the younger's dick. 

The distraction seemed to be working ok, at least Ichigo wasn't able to coherently form any type of sentence to bitch at him so Kenpachi was dubbing it as a win. The annoyed sounds came when he pushed in the second finger to join the first, to which Kenpachi chose to ignore. 

When the third came to join, Ichigo was working around his brain to throw out some sort of complaint, "stop with your fuckin fingers," he choked out, and so, Kenpachi did. But not the fingers Ichigo wanted to stop, he removed his hand from jerking the other off and instead began to focus on stretching and keeping him from squirming. 

"Hey-" Ichigo began, even trying to sit up. 

_ Fucking annoying kid,  _ Kenpachi sighed, using his free hand he shoved Ichigo to lay back down, praying the fool didn't have enough energy to try and get up a second time. 

"Where the hell is your off switch?" Kenpachi grumbled, eliciting a "huh?" From the very ruffled up man under him. 

He again chose to ignore him, working on fingering him in different angles, and scissoring him opened. It took a few more thrusts, and just when Kenpachi was toying with the idea of gagging the redhead, a sound similar to a yelp rushed past Ichigo's lips and Kenpachi let out a little sigh. "Fuckin finally," he said. 

"What- what did you do?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to comprehend the rather unique, and strong spark that rushed up his entire body. 

"I found the little spot that's gonna put you in a much better mood," Kenpachi offered, before he was gripping Ichigo's leg, and thrusting his fingers into that spot with the speed of an Olympian runner. 

At this point, Ichigo's mind packed up and headed out for vacation. Sounds were leaving his mouth that he couldn't comprehend and he could feel his leg spasming without having a clue as to how to make it stop. His back was arching up as he threw his head back, digging his heels into the mattress. The amount of sheer soul sucking pleasure he was feeling was absolutely beyond his ability to explain.

And just as soon as it had seemingly started, it stopped. Kenpachi was pulling his fingers out with a very prideful look on his face while Ichigo felt like a burned out battery, his nerves were buzzing now and he  _ needed  _ more of that feeling. "Kenpachi I-" he began but the older man interrupted.

"I'm not done, don't worry," he said, fishing out a condom from his pocket before kicking off his pants, and briefs.

As much as Ichigo was against admitting it, he was more than just a little intrigued by what was to come. He could barely coordinate his hand well enough to brush some of his bangs off his forehead as Kenpachi rolled on the condom, and slicked himself up generously with lube. 

Kenpachi himself, was definitely enjoying his little task much more now that Ichigo had gotten a taste of what was to come. The kid had a blown look in his eyes, and Kenpachi was going to do his job of satisfying them both. 

When he was prepped, he grabbed one of Ichigo's legs, spreading it a bit while using his free hand to guide his dick to the money shot.

"Relax," Kenpachi said, pressing the head of his dick to the tight ring of muscle, and beginning to push in. He was a bit bigger than most, both in general height and built, and in dick size. He tried his best to take it slow, watching the other's face for any signs of pain. If anything though, Ichigo looked more fucked out than anything. 

He slowly fed his length in, until he was at the hilt. "Alright Kid, I'm gonna give ya a minute to adjust, give me the green go when you're ready," he said, and for a moment he wasn't sure if Ichigo understood him until he gave a nod that told him he did.

_ Full  _ was the first word that came to Ichigo's absolutely scattered mind. He felt like he could barely breathe, that thoughts and the ability to focus had left him entirely. He was having trouble how to open his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he could even feel his legs anymore at this point. 

"Did you black out? I swear to God if you did," Kenpachi said, sounding a little more smug than annoyed.

"M good," Ichigo rasped out, feeling odd little bursts of sparks zap up his spine each time Kenpachi even shifted. "Move," he said, tacking on a "please," at last second.

Grinning, Kenpachi did just that, slowly making his way out until just the tip remained before rushing back in with a rough, smooth thrust, he was slamming in again to the hilt. Immediately he knew that kid liked it rough, the sound that left him and the way he scrambled to get any sort of hold to keep from being rushed up the bed was all the indicator he needed. He quickly got a nice rhythm going, one that entailed speed, and power. He was certain he'd fried the other's brain, who was gasping, eyes wide and completely rambling whatever it is that he could. 

"Even now ya can't seem to shut up, huh?" Kenpachi chuckled, though he didn't get any sort of response for once. He stopped his routine for a moment, long enough to pull out and flip the practically vibrating red head onto his stomach, and hike his hips up. "I'm gonna ruin any other bedroom experience for you," he said, guiding himself back into tight, wet, heat and plowing into Ichigo with determination. 

It only took three thrusts in this position before Kenpachi realized he had been slamming directly into Ichigo's prostrate, leaving him clawing at the bed sheets, shouting curses and choking for air. Two more after that lead to the kid shouting what sounded an awful lot like a sob as he came, untouched. 

"Damn, this is probably a new record for me," Kenpachi said, slowly his thrusts to avoid overstimulation on Ichigo. "Hey kid, you alright?" He asked, pulling out so he could sit Ichigo up against his chest. 

Well, he had the hiccups now so that meant he was breathing. He was shaking like a damn chihuahua and after a moment he finally spoke, "again,"

"Atta boy," Kenpachi said, a wicked grin on his face as he pulled him to sit more onto his lap. He really never realized how light Ichigo was, but was now grateful for it. He lined himself back up, before thrusting back in. The earlier cares of dignity and pride were evidently thrown away as Ichigo stuttered around the sounds spilling from his mouth, and demanding more and more rounds until he could no longer keep his eyes opened. 

Kenpachi actually lost count of how many times he'd gotten Ichigo to cum, but he knew he'd never seen anyone go that many rounds before. He was glad the kid had that much stamina though, because he himself was able to get a couple of orgasms out of this too. 

Ichigo was dead to the world as Kenpachi bathed and dressed him before tossing him onto his shoulder and heading to the gate of the living. Kenpachi whistled to himself as he debated between dropping Ichigo off back at home, or at Urahara shop.  _ I was pretty rough with him, it's probably better to leave him with people to watch over him, _ he concluded, and began to walk to the shop. 

"Thanks…" Ichigo said, his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy. 

"Hm? Whatcha thanking me for?" Kenpachi asked. 

"Feel better," was the descriptive answer he got. 

"No doubt you do right now, just remember to be grateful still if ya can't walk too well tomorrow," Kenpachi laughed, when he didn't get a response he assumed Ichigo had clocked out. 

With his free hand, the soul reaper lifted his knuckles, and rapped on the door to the shop. 

"Ah, you're back," Urahara said, stepping back a bit so the soul reaper could enter. "Is he still alive?" He asked. 

"What? Of course he is," Kenpachi said, trying to ignore the swarm of people coming over. 

"I can take him to the guest room," Tessai said, and while Ichigo seemed light earlier, carrying him over his shoulder for a 30 minute walk changed that opinion fast. 

"Thanks," he said, and shrugged the noodle of a man off to the shopkeeper. 

"I'll go retrieve his body so he can return to it, where was it left?" Yoruochi asked.

"His house," Kenpachi responded, to which the cat nodded and flash stepped away. 

"Thank you, Kenpachi," Rukia said, and he figured it'd be a little weird to say that he should be the one thanking them, because that was damn good time so he just went with a simple "no problem," 

When it was assured that Ichigo was ok, Rukia took her leave of the shop to try and console Renji.

"Well, I did my job, let me know when he's recovered so I can fight him again," he said, giving a wave before making his way out of the shop. 

Ichigo didn't wake up until nearly midnight, but the rest of the shop was still awake, chatting, and playing cards from what Ichigo could hear from the guest room he was in. 

He felt relaxed, much more so than he could ever recall feeling. That changed when he went to sit up and felt an ungodly amount of soreness in his lower back. He let out a groan, "what the hell?" He said, rolling onto his stomach and wondering if someone got the license plate of the damn truck that hit him. 

"Ichigo, are you awake?" Urahara asked, knocking twice before opening the door. 

"Yeah, I am," he grumbled, fighting against the urge to just give up on sitting up. 

"How are ya feeling?" The older man asked. 

"I'm sore as hell," Ichigo said, and it wasn't until that particular sentence left his mouth did every memory of  _ why  _ he was sore came flooding back and his face went scarlet. 

"Yeah, that's to be expected, you wanna come eat? Tessai saved ya some leftovers," he offered and Ichigo nodded. 

He went over and helped Ichigo up, leading him to his body first. "Go ahead and step back into your body and come out when you're ready," he said and Ichigo nodded. 

He left the room, leaving Ichigo to have a minute to stretch a little bit and get into his body. Somehow his soreness only increased when he was back in his own skin. He went to the bathroom to wash up, and his jaw dropped when he looked into the mirror. Hickies, damn near a  _ hundred  _ of them all over his neck, chin, jaw, and all down to his collarbone. 

"Damn Kenpachi," Ichigo gritted out, before sighing and washing his face. Curious, he decided to check the rest of his body's condition, and peeled his shirt off. Hickies decorated his chest and stomach, and he couldn't fight down the blush when he saw two, distinctly hand-shaped bruises on his hips.  _ Damn,  _ was really the only thing he could think. He pulled his shirt back on, and tried to see if he could walk without such an obvious limp. It hurt a lot more to walk normally, but he'd actually kill everyone and then himself if anyone made any obvious jokes of said limp. 

He knew that at some point, he couldn't stall forever, so he slid the bedroom door opened and trudged to the main room. Luckily he was able to sit down (which was a terrible idea, because his ass was sore as hell) before anyone noticed any type of limping. 

He could do very little to hide the very obvious assault on his neck.  _ I'm going to kick his ass for this  _ Ichigo thought, sinking into his own thoughts before realizing Yoruochi had been talking to him. 

"Huh?" Ichigo said, snapping out of his thoughts. 

Urahara openly laughed at that, chuckling to himself. 

"I asked how you were feeling," Yoruochi said, an amused smile on her lips as she flicked her tail. 

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo replied, before sinking back in silence. 

It took him a moment to realize that he didn't exactly  _ answer  _ her question and evidently they were still waiting for his response. "M good," Ichigo finally said. 

"I see," Yoruochi said, resisting the urge to grin. 

Tessai entered the room with the leftovers then, a tall bowl of steaming rice, a bowl of hot stew, and some fresh dinner rolls. 

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he began to eat, not really realizing how hungry he really was until he began to eat. Unfortunately he was pretty tired too, and was using one hand to prop his head up and the other to eat… Which really only lead him to semi falling asleep while he ate. 

It wasn't until Urahara had to keep him from face planting into his food, was it suggested that he go back to bed. He needed help to get up and to said bed, but was out cold the second his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up much later. He didn't realize how much later until he realized he wasn't as sore anymore. When he came out of the guest room, he was a bit confused to see that it was early evening. So much so that he kinda just stood on the porch, a bit dazed to see the sun setting. 

"It's about time you got up," Yoruochi said, scaring the hell out of him. 

"Didn't see you there," he said, looking down to see the cat. "I thought it was night when I went to bed?" He asked. 

"It was, you slept the entire day, Ichigo," she said, sitting in the dwindling rays of sun. 

"What?! Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up!" He asked, a bit angry. 

"What reason did we have to do so? Your family is under the impression you're on a trip, and as I understand it, you were rather exhausted," She said with a coy grin. 

"Oh, yeah… I was," Ichigo admitted, sitting down on the porch beside Yoruochi.

"Your spiritual pressure is reaching its usual pressure, and hollow sightings have diminished significantly lately," she said. 

"Yeah…? That's good," Ichigo replied. 

"You seem more relaxed, as well," She said with a smile. 

"I can't really deny that," Ichigo responded, and he couldn't, he wasn't really as tense or stiff as usual. He felt calm, truthfully aside from the soreness, he felt  _ good _ .

Yoruochi stretched, before getting up and turning to head inside. "Come eat, Ichigo," she said.

He would, but for right now he just wanted to sit outside and enjoy the silence and remaining light of the sun.

Eventually, he did come inside, just as dinner was being served too. He kinda wish he hadn't, actually. Apparently once Yoruochi gave the news that Ichigo was alive and well it was the green go to tease him in literally every single way possible. 

He had just sat down and began eating when the first joke came, "You've got more dots on you than a connect the dots book, Ichigo," Urahara said, and Ichigo choked on a mouthful of rice. 

" _ That  _ is not my fault!!" He said, face going red. 

"Would you like another pillow to sit on, Ichigo? I imagine you must be sore," Yoruochi chimed in.

" _ Shhhhhut up!"  _ Ichigo hissed, face becoming a deeper red along with his neck. 

"Awe cut him some slack, kid's still trying to boot his brain back up," Urahara said. 

"I know, I had to say his name three times before he realized I was there," Yoruochi said. 

"I'm going to kill you both," Ichigo said, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Oh by the way, Kenpachi wanted me to give you this," Urahara said, pulling a sealed envelope out of his robe and sliding it to Ichigo. 

He was gonna just stuff it into his pants pocket, but given the rather expectant looks given to him by Tessai, Yoruochi , and Urahara, he kind of felt obligated to open it. So he did, and the only thing that it said was, alongside a phone number was: 

_**Call me if you want to stop by again:** _

_**×- Kenpachi** _

  
  


That was apparently all it took for all three of the other's at the table to absolutely  _ howl  _ with laughter. 

"Oh shut the hell up!!!" Ichigo snapped, feeling the tips of his ears burn. 

"You gonna keep it?" Urahara asked, wiping a tear from his eye. 

It became quiet then, all eyes on Ichigo. He hesitated, that was his mistake, his fatal, fatal mistake because immediately Yoruochi let out an " _ooooooooooh_ " kind of sound while Urahara barked a laugh. 

"Hell no I'm not keeping it!!!" Ichigo defended, feeling like he was about to actually pass out from blushing so intensely. As If to prove his point, he stuffed the letter back into the envelope, and tossed in the trash can behind him before getting up, and heading back out to the porch to get some fresh air. 

When Ichigo left, Yoruochi spoke up with a grin, "Urahara, I'll bet you 10$ that he comes back to grab that," she said. 

"Sorry, but I'm not making a bet I'm gonna lose," he grinned. 

And that's exactly what he did, two hours later when Ichigo was dead certain everyone had turned in for the night, he started to head back to his room, only to stop, hesitate, and snatch the envelope from the trash can and stuffed it into his pocket... 


	2. I told you to call me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee yee

"I really am sorry, Ichigo," Rukia said, and well, that didn't exactly make him feel any better. 

"You  _ drugged  _ me!!!" He roared, beyond angry- beyond  _ pissed _ . 

"Only because you refused to stay behind! I told you I would make sure you didn't follow me to the meeting! This isn't a situation for you, but you kept insisting!" Rukia shot back. 

"You're taking freaking Renji with you!!" Ichigo shouted, finding no logic in any of this. 

"Because he isn't a hot headed moron looking for a right around every corner! Nor does he attract attention! He's also kinda apart of the soul society!" Rukia defended. 

"I'm kinda apart of it, too!!" Ichigo snapped. 

"Yeah, well!! Just! Not this time you aren't!" Rukia declared, stomping her foot a bit. 

"Yeah no kidding!!! You  _ drugged  _ me!" Ichigo shouted again at her, shooting a very angry glare at her. 

"Well… I didn't think you'd particularly mind, at least not much after a while," Rukia admitted, sitting down at Ichigo's desk.

" _ What  _ the hell does that mean!?" He demanded, eyes locked on her. 

"I mean, you've experienced it before, I figured you'd simply call Kenpachi and situate yourself again," she explained.

Only then did Ichigo realize he wasn't entirely sure  _ what  _ Rukia slipped in his drink. 

"What?" He asked simply, almost in a whisper. 

"I um," Rukia began, clearing her throat a little, "I slipped in a pill that'll… I guess, trigger your hollow's  _ needs _ ," she said, staring at her lap, blushing just a bit. 

Well the courtesy of looking guilty wasn't going to save her now. 

"WHAT?!?!" Ichigo  _ exploded,  _ having to turn his back so he didn't throw her straight out the window. 

"Don't act like you're surprised! You forced my hand, Ichigo!" Rukia said, standing up.

"And this is the option you went with?! You could've just knocked me out! Not put me through that all over again!" He shouted, grateful that no one else was in the house aside from them. 

"W-well, to be honest Ichigo after the first incident you seemed to have mellowed a bit for awhile… I guess what I'm saying is I'm hoping it'll also work as a way to get you to relax a bit and stop being so quick to other's throats!" Rukia finally confessed. 

Ichigo just stared, 

  
  


And stared, 

  
  


And stared, until he let out the most unintelligible and angry sound he'd ever heard himself make. He was at an utter loss for words, if he was understanding all of this, Rukia basically set him to get his rocks off while she went on an important mission because he was grumpy and too "reckless". 

He couldn't even  _ fathom  _ a response to this, it absolutely  _ stunned  _ him at how utterly ruthless Rukia could be. 

"Listen, the drug is going to kick in shortly… I suggest you call Kenpachi, Yoruichi told me he gave you his number," Rukia said, being a lot more gentle with her tone. "I can call him for you, if you'd rather," she added. 

"No… no, you know what?! I'm gonna be fine! I'm going to your damn secret meeting! If you think some lousy soul viagra is going to suddenly render me useless you're an idiot!" Ichigo shouted while Rukia wordlessly took out her phone. 

"Simply being around Kenpachi is going to be enough to trigger the hollow's instincts at this point given the drug. Ichigo… You're underestimating your body and mind's capabilities to withstand nature," she lectured him, typing on her phone before putting it away. 

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!!! Stop stalling, we're going now or I'm heading to the shop without you!" Ichigo growled, grabbing his soul reaper badge, and stepping out of his body. 

"You're being ridiculous!" Rukia scowled, but she was following him down the stairs and out the front door. 

They made it maybe halfway to the shop, walking through an alleyway before Ichigo began to realize he was sweating pretty badly to just be walking. He lifted his arm to wipe his forehead, noticing how heavy his body was beginning to feel. He glanced over at Rukia, who for once, wasn't on his ass about something. 

Every single ache, and twist in his stomach he felt was too familiar to the last incident that required a good week of recovery. Ichigo gritted his teeth, certain he could tough this out just fine. 

"Heard ya missed me," a voice said about a good 10 feet ahead of them and every single part of Ichigo all but screamed as his symptoms increased tenfold  _ immediately  _ at his realization that Kenpachi was here. 

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, turned on his heel, and began to speed walk the other way, determined to get some distance between them. Unfortunately his speed walking wasn't very speedy since it was hard to even walk at a normal pace while his head was spinning. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped, grabbing his sleeve and began forcefully leading the redhead ahead, leaving him no choice but to stumble after her. 

The closer they got to Kenpachi the more his body screamed, as if it were tearing itself apart to get the taller shinigami's attention. 

Hell no. The other time this happened was out of Ichigo's control… This time however, he wasn't going down so easily, or at all actually. 

"Thank you for coming so quickly on such a short notice," Rukia said, as if she wasn't all but dragging Ichigo over. 

"Yeah, no problem… how long am I keeping him for?" He asked, looking to and speaking to Rukia like Ichigo wasn't standing beside her, stiff and barely breathing. 

"I'm not going to fuckin daycare!" Ichigo suddenly snapped, man, they were working on his nerves fast. 

"be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute," Kenpachi said to him, and all Ichigo could do was suck in the smallest breath and frown. 

Rukia had released his arm, talking to Kenpachi about what she did to him, leaving Ichigo to sourly stew in his own rotten ass mood. Granted, he felt he was more than entitled to this particular mood, but evidently neither of the other two agreed. 

"Can you walk?" Kenpachi asked him suddenly, causing Ichigo to jerk his attention to him just as Rukia waved, and began to walk ahead. 

"Yeah, I can," Ichigo said, and as if to prove his point he went to sidestep the taller man and follow after Rukia.

If he thought Kenpachi's presence was agonizing in this kind of condition, his touch was only that much more damning. A hand snatched his arm, and a deep chuckle filled his ear.

"You aren't going anywhere," the deep voice said, and with his free hand, Kenpachi gripped Ichigo's chin and made him look him in the eye. "I don't think you really wanna leave, anyways… do you?" He grinned. 

"I wouldn't have started walking ahead if I hadn't," Ichigo said boldly, stumbling back as Kenpachi walked him forward until his back was pressed firmly against brick wall in the suddenly smaller feeling alleyway. His body was reacting like a feral animal, absolutely going mad in delight at the thought of being  _ dominated _ . 

"You're a terrible liar, and a worse actor," Kenpachi stated, slotting his leg in between both of Ichigo's, his hands on either side of his head. "I actually expected you'd call me, and I have to admit, I'm more than a little sore you didn't," he suddenly said. 

Ichigo had had his phone number for a good month and a half now, spending more time contemplating calling him than anything else. He stammered a bit, not quite sure if he outta make up some excuse or not. 

"I guess I didn't do a good enough job to make you need me," he said, his mouth against Ichigo's throat. He could feel the excitement coursing through his every fiber, and heard his own breath in his ears hitch just enough to be noticable. 

  
  


"Or, maybe I did, and you're still trying to convince yourself you're above feeling good, or needing to relax a bit," Kenpachi said, slowly and agonizingly lecturing Ichigo in a tone that had the other's mind reeling. 

"I'm not a kid, I don't need shit," Ichigo gritted out, before realizing he literally just confirmed Kenpachi's theory. 

"Well, allow me to prove you wrong," the soul reaper said, and before he could question him, Ichigo was stumbling along after Kenpachi to the soul society, and to his house. 

Ichigo was having trouble keeping up with this guy, he took long determined strides all the way to his house. When they arrived to the soul reaper's house, Ichigo stood his ground, he didn't have time for this shit! 

But his body wasn't listening to his mind… His body was much more interested in following Kenpachi than Ichigo was wanting to leave, leaving him no choice but to follow him inside the house and listen to the door being closed up behind him. 

By now Ichigo's sense of touch had been dialed up to 11, even the smallest of breezes against his skin was electrifying.  _ So much for being able to keep control under soul viagra  _ Ichigo thought bitterly. 

He waited til Kenpachi finished locking up the door, most likely to keep out unwanted guests before he was practically on his heels following him to the same bedroom he and Kenpachi were in before. He could feel his stomach coiling up in what he knew was excitement, but would deny to his dying breath. 

When he was in the bedroom, Kenpachi shut the door, leaning his back against it while Ichigo took a moment to look around. He didn't see much other than the bedsheets last time, so he was a bit surprised to realize how much he'd missed. The room was decorated as much as he'd expect someone like Kenpachi to design. Mostly there was just stacks of paperwork, and a couple of weapons. There was a radio too, but he didn't get to see what kind of radio stations played in the soul society when Kenpachi stepped closely behind him. 

"I'm gonna just let you know that your scent is stronger this time around, if it persists I'm gonna have to do you at your place, last thing I want is every soul reaper in a 10 mile radius trying to take what I've already claimed," the taller said behind him. 

"Huh? Scent? What you've claimed?" Ichigo asked, lifting his chin up to look up at the other. 

"Yeah, when your hollow goes into heat it's basically leaking out an invitation via a scent only soul reapers and hollows can pick up on," Kenpachi explained. 

"What does it smell like?" Ichigo asked, not liking the sound of this at all. 

"Very human, oddly enough, you kinda smell sweet, like a candy or something," Kenpachi replied. 

"Great, so I smell like I'm covered in fucking perfume," Ichigo frowned before adding on, "you didn't answer my other question," 

"You," Kenpachi answered simply, far too simply for Ichigo to just nod along. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I've claimed  _ you, _ " Kenpachi responded as if it were the most obvious thing. 

"Like hell!" Ichigo snapped, taking several steps forward to get some distance, "whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head! I'm not anyone's to claim! Got it?" He demanded, but that sly grin Kenpachi wore told him he wasn't about to agree. 

"Sure, kid," he chuckled, before looking to the bed. "You ready to go or do you wanna eat first?" Kenpachi asked. 

"I'm gonna eat first," Ichigo grumbled, if only to buy himself time to accept his fate.  _ I could always just get out through the window, but if he's telling the truth about this scent stuff it'll probably end worse than staying…  _ Ichigo thought, frowning firmly.  _ Rukia and the others should be here by now though, I could always just look for the meeting…  _ he thought. 

Ichigo walked over to the bedroom door, hand on the knob when Kenpachi stood pressed again him, his chest against Ichigo's back. "You're an open book, you're a damn idiot if you think I'm letting you leave here with a neon "fuck me" signature all over you," he said in a low growl in Ichigo's ear. 

Ichigo gritted his teeth if only to suppress a shudder that threatened to give away how  _ badly  _ that tone was affecting him. 

"You kinky little shit," Kenpachi laughed, snatching his wrists and pinning them above his head. "I can smell you, dumbass, it's a lot more obvious on what's getting you excited than you seem to realize," he told him. 

Ichigo felt like an idiot, first of all, how the hell was he supposed to fuck all if he couldn't control this scent shit?! 

"What do you say we have a quicky before dinner? Hm?" Kenpachi asked, his voice a deep rumble. Ichigo had to press his forehead to the door as a wave of utter heat washed over him. 

"I'm taking that as a yes," Kenpachi said, using his foot to tap the inside of Ichigo's, dropping the hint to spread em a bit, which he did a bit too eagerly. 

"Alright… we're gonna play a little game, you do as your told, then I blow that pretty little mind of yours away, if not, we're gonna learn how long I can edge ya for before you break down cryin," Kenpachi said, his grin practically audible. 

Ichigo scoffed, "I thought this was supposed be a quicky," he snapped, a bit pent up.

"Depends all on you," the other responded smoothly, letting Ichigo's wrists go so he could slowly untie his robes sash. 

"Just get on with it then, dammit!" Ichigo gritted, figuring he really didn't have much of a choice in the end. 

"Alright, answer this question… why haven't you called me?" Kenpachi asked, slowly pushing Ichigo's top off. 

"I-," Ichigo began, realizing he didn't really have much of an answer. He didn't call Kenpachi because a part of him was damn scared of how incredible that all felt, and he kinda viewed it as a weakness. Another part was embarrassed, he was also not a fan of how long he was sore for. "I didn't really see a reason to," he said after much too long of a pause. He heard Kenpachi sigh, feeling the warm breath ghost the skin of his now bare back. 

"So, we're doing this the hard way," Kenpachi said, hooking his hands under Ichigo's arms and all but swinging him onto the bed. 

He bounced a few times as he landed on the mattress, scrambling to sit up because well, the hard way didn't sound very enticing. Unfortunately given his state and just general size, Kenpachi was quick and efficient to pin him down. 

"Hey!!" Ichigo growled when his wrists were once again snatched up, only this time he felt fabric being circled around his wrists, enticing him to look up. Kenpachi was tying his wrists with his earlier removed sash, and tying it to one of the horizontal bars that decorated the headboard of the bed. 

"I gave you a chance, you're the one who insisted on playing stubborn," Kenpachi said, removing his own sash after Ichigo was made prisoner on the bed. 

Kenpachi grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair, not harshly but enough to get a growl out of him. 

It got dark then, Kenpachi used his sash to blindfold Ichigo and well, he was definitely screwed… and as far as he could tell, not in the fun way. 

"Alright, let's try this again… it's been nearly two months Ichigo, why haven't you called me?" Kenpachi asked, and Ichigo felt his mouth go dry as two large hands were placed on his chest, slowly running down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants. 

"I… I fucking told you already," Ichigo swallowed. 

"Ya know, when Rukia texted me i got this idea of a little game of 20 questions and I gotta admit you're reacting just like I expected you to," Kenpachi told him, "and because of that, I'm damn glad I took the extra time to pick you up a little gift," 

"Wait what? What the hell did you get?" Ichigo asked, because a gift from Kenpachi didn't sound like it was gonna be very nice. 

"Don't you worry about it right now, answer my damn question or don't say anything," Kenpachi said to him, his voice sounding a bit firm. 

So, Ichigo chose to be silent. His breath catching in his throat as he listened to the distinct sounds of a package being opened, before his pants were being tossed off along with his sandals and socks. To put plainly, he was buck ass naked with the exception of his eyes.

"Answer my question, Ichigo," Kenpachi said, evidently removing the option for him to be silent instead. 

"I didn't call you because it felt good, ok!? It felt fucking amazing and I'm not sure how to feel about that!" Ichigo snapped, nearly shouting his words and knowing full well his face was no doubt a scorching red. 

"So I scared ya off by being too good in bed?" Kenpachi laughed, and Ichigo had to resist the urge to kick him. "Well now, you're making me blush," 

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled, tensing up as he heard a familiar crack of a bottle lid.

"Alright, next question-" Kenpachi began. 

"What the hell!? Why should I answer any of them to begin with!" He demanded, hearing the sound of the lube being squirted out of the bottle. 

"Just face it, Kurosaki, you're here to get dicked down after your friend called me because you were too shy and out of touch with your own needs to seek me out yourself. I'm simply letting you understand how big of an idiot you are by ignoring my request for you to call me," Kenpachi said. "Now, question 2, when's the last time you got off?" He asked. 

Ichigo made a strangled sound in his throat, feeling Kenpachi push in a single, yet very slicked up finger inside him. "Hell if I know, I don't keep a damn calendar on it!" He hissed, feeling the second on slip in. 

"Fair enough, but based on what your friends have said, all of who have asked me to "put you in a better mood," I'm inclined to believe you haven't even had a proper night's rest since I had you here last time, so, when's the last time you got off?" He asked again, a bit seriously.

_ Is he actually lecturing about my health while he's fingering me. _ Ichigo said in his head, unable to believe his absolute absence of luck. Not an hour ago he was dead certain he'd be heading to some big cheese soul society meeting only for Rukia to offer him a root beer and ruin any plans made for at the very least the whole evening. 

_ Last time I take anything to eat or drink from her,  _ he thought sourly. He wasn't even thirsty when he accepted it, either, nope, he was just amused at how giddy Rukia was at her discovery of carbonated drinks and opted to join her.  _ I'm a dumbass _ . Ichigo summarized, snapping out of his thoughts as he felt a third finger join the other two inside of him. 

"You better not be ignoring me," Kenpachi said with an annoyed frown. 

"I'm not," Ichigo grumped, though he kinda was given how easily he just spaced out. He was starting to feel those subtle waves of pleasure wash over him as Kenpachi scissors and stretched him with swift little thrusts. 

Ichigo's breathing was getting a bit heavier, and he figured he outta answer Kenpachi's question before he got pissed and pulled away. "Last time I was here, two months ago… been too busy, and just don't feel right doing it," Ichigo said in between soft pants.

"Whatcha mean by that last part?" Kenpachi asked. 

"I don't need to feel good, I have to make sure everyone else is ok and I can't do that with my dick in my hand," Ichigo said bitterly. 

"Well… that's gonna change, you're pent up, and pissy as hell. If you don't use my fuckin phone number to call me when you're horny or pent up, then I swear to God I'll have that shop keeper contact me everytime you so much as look even the tiniest bit stressed, understand?" Kenpachi asked, pushing in a fourth finger, listening to Ichigo's shaking breaths. "You're allowed to feel good, idiot, and I'm gonna pound that into your skull until you can't help but to crave it," 

"You're insane," Ichigo gritted out, resisting the urge to roll his hips. 

"And who the hell's fault do you think that is?" Kenpachi shot back, before pulling his fingers out. 

"Finally done?" Ichigo asked, unable to help but to sound a bit annoyed though he was the one slowly turning into putty.

"With that part, yeah, but now I'd like to shut your smart ass up for awhile," Kenpachi said. "With the gift I got ya, you better be grateful, it was a stupid amount of money," he said and Ichigo heard the lube opening again. 

Immediately he was tense, "I'm done," he declared. He'd deal with his hollow side on his own, he wasn't about to stick around and be the victim to something ripping his ass opened. 

"Ah shut up," Kenpachi said, obviously not caring for his dramatics. 

He jumped back a bit when he felt something rubbery against his entrance, but a firm hand on his hips kept him still while the rubbery unknown object was pushing before slipping inside him. 

"What the hell did you just fucking put in me?!" Ichigo roared, he didn't like surprises, especially not in this context. 

"Shut up and stay still," Kenpachi ordered him, moving what Ichigo assumed to be a dildo around inside him until he hit the spot that made his voice hitch a bit in his throat. 

"Next question, did you want me to just come and fuck you at any point during your fit?" Kenpachi asked, holding the toy in the spot that was testing Ichigo's willpower to not fight against Kenpachi's hand holding his hips still so he could fuck himself on it. 

"Fuck you, you damn egomaniac!!!" Ichigo shouted, becoming just a bit sharp in his words with want. 

"Damn, we've barely started and you're already breaking," Kenpachi chuckled. "I'll give you one more chance to answer, refuse and I'll make sure the next thirty minutes are nothing short of torture for you," he said, holding sincerity in his tone.

Ichigo let out another strangled sound, growing frustrated with how much he downright  _ needed  _ relief. "Just!!! Shut up!!!" He shouted, throwing his head back and clenching his fists that remained restrained to the headboard. 

Kenpachi grinned, a part of him had really hoped for this outcome. He kept a firm grip on Ichigo's hip, before flicking the switch on the toy that made it begin to buzz. 

_ Immediately  _ the air in Ichigo's lungs said toodles as vibrations began to press right into his prostate, leaving him to arch his back, and dig his left foot into the mattress to anchor himself. 

And just when he thought it seriously couldn't get anymore overwhelming, Kenpachi was starting to fuck the thing into him, absolutely slamming it into that spot that nearly had him blacking out. 

It didn't take very long at all before he was beginning to get close, tightening his hands into fists, choking on his breath, and jerking his hips against his will. 

He was close, a mere thrust away from climaxing when the vibrator was completely removed from him, and by the sounds of it, turned off. For a moment Ichigo was just downright confused before he remembered Kenpachi's threat. 

He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not give that bastard a reaction. He was frustrated, and completely delirious with want but he was  _ determined  _ to not give any sort of sign that he was. 

"Playing it tough huh? Damn you're more fun than you let on," Kenpachi laughed, and started up the toy again. 

For the next thirty minutes Ichigo was brought to the very tip of the edge of climax before Kenpachi was ripping it away. By the third time he pulled that stunt, Ichigo let out a broken sound, bangs stuck to his face from his sweat, breathing complete irregular and his body squirming while his muscles jerked. "Please, Ken-" he choked on his inhale, he couldn't take much more of this, "fuck please just fuck me!!!" He shouted, feeling an overwhelming urge to just sob. 

"Not yet, I don't think you're quite there yet," Kenpachi grinned, and pushed the vibrator back in on full buzz. 

Again, he pulled it out just as Ichigo was about to cum and absolutely relished the pained, broken sound that left the other's mouth accompanied by tears. No matter how Ichigo would deny that he didn't cry, Kenpachi was right there witnessing the undeniable truth. 

"Mmm I think my message has gotten through," Kenpachi grinned, taking his sweet ass time to roll on a condom and slick himself up while Ichigo tried, and failed to compose himself. 

"Now, to avoid a repeat of this, what are you gonna do to make sure none of your friends come begging me to fuck you instead of you?" Kenpachi asked, removing the blindfold and restraints on Ichigo. 

"I'm gonna call you," Ichigo croaked, his voice sounding raw and heavy. He had to blink and rub his eyes to see things clearly again, but Kenpachi was flipping him over onto his stomach, so Ichigo figured it didn't matter much at this point.

"Good boy," Kenpachi said, slowly pushing in and soaking in the almost too muffled sound of relief that was coming from Ichigo who was now placing his forehead into a pillow, and gripping the sheets in preparation for some force. Well, Kenpachi wouldn't disappoint him. 

He didn't see the point in starting off gentle given that Ichigo was by at this point, nothing more than a begging mess anyways, so he picked up a nice rhythm that seemed to be just what the stubborn kid wanted. 

He didn't seem to realize how  _ loud  _ breaking down all of Ichigo's walls would make him, but damn, Ichigo was shouting a constant stream of several cuss words, "ohmygod's", "yesyesyes's" and even the occasional, desperate sounding "please!!" It was  _ addictive  _ to hear the usually smart assed redhead begging and coming apart at the seams. 

It was then, just as he finally got Ichigo to the point of just incoherent moans and absolutely lax and submitting with pleasure did Kenpachi's phone ring, and he slowed his thrusts.

"Fuck don't fuckin-!!!" Ichigo began but a sharp, well placed thrust shut him up long enough for Kenpachi to get a sentence out.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving ya to suffer, I got a phone call," he said, unable to hide his grin as he answered the call. "Kenpachi here, what do you want?" He said into the phone just as Ichigo _exploded._

"HANG THE HELL UP AND FUCK ME DAMMIT!!!!!" Ichigo screamed, his voice cracking in a heavy mixture of desperation and anger.

It was silent for a moment, before laughter exploded from the other end of the phone. 

"Yeah gimme like ten minutes, Urahara, he's not exactly up for conversation at the moment," Kenpachi said, not even trying to sound like this isn't the most amusing thing that's happened to him in a long time. He clicked the phone shut to end the call, and began to pick up plowing into Ichigo before he could bitch at him over answering the phone. 

He got Ichigo to cum, watching the other spasm, as if unable to comprehend just how incredible he was feeling which only further inflater Kenpachi's ego. He left Ichigo braindead, as it seemed, he didn't even get a chance to tease him about the phone call before he quite literally passed out. 

_ Maybe I pushed him too far,  _ Kenpachi thought, but he took solace in the fact that Ichigo would most likely not complain about the night. He pulled out, tossed the condom in the trash and laid in bed beside Ichigo, tossing the blanket on top of him before pulling his phone out and calling hat n clogs to see what is was that he wanted. 

"Ah Kenpachi, sorry I interrupted but I needed to let ya know that those pills Rukia slipped in Ichigo's drink shouldn't last too much longer, if they haven't faded off already. You can drop him off here later if ya want, the guest room is set up for him," Urahara said into the phone. 

"Sounds good, I have to be there for the second half of the meeting so I'll drop him off in a few," Kenpachi said. 

"Alright, see you then," Urahara said, before hanging up. 

Kenpachi almost felt bad about having to leave Ichigo with the same person who quite literally heard him break down and demand to be fucked in the most desperate display of words.  _ Oh well, it'll teach him to take care of himself and call me for fuckin once,  _ Kenpachi thought before getting up, and getting dressed. 

He made sure that Ichigo wasn't actually dead, lifting him up and seeing his eyes fluttered opened in a confused, dazed manner as he tried to slump into Kenpachi. He let him, before cleaning him up and dressing him just like the first time.

When he finished cleaning and dressing him, he tossed the comatose shinigami over his shoulder and began to head to Urahara shop. 

Ichigo was awake as Kenpachi walked, but he felt like his very soul had all but evaporated. He didn't have a single bit of energy in him to do more than blink lazily, slumped over the larger man's shoulder. 

He had dozed off just a bit before he was shrugging himself back awake. He was being removed from Kenpachi's shoulder, which meant he was at the shop.

"Oh you're awake," Urahara said as Tessai and Kenpachi kept him upright. 

"Yeah," Ichigo croaked, wincing at how sore and scratchy his throat sounded. Yoruichi had to get up and leave the room to laugh in private. 

"Alright, well I gotta go, you better damn well remember what I told you, Kurosaki," Kenpachi said with a pointed look as Tessai helped Ichigo sit down at the table. 

Ichigo didn't answer, but the deep shade of red that took over his face answered enough for him. Smirking, Kenpachi took his leave. 

Ichigo by this point was running on nothing, but he wasn't necessarily wanting to fall asleep here either. 

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys later," Ichigo said, using the table as support as he mentally prepared to get up. 

"You sure? You're more than welcomed to crash here for the night," Urahara said. 

Ichigo didn't even consider it, he knew full well what that man had heard him shout in a moment if uncontainable desperation and he was having a very hard time looking him in the eyes without cringing. 

"Yeah it's fine," he said, realizing he couldn't really feel his legs all too well.  _ Why does this always happen to me? _ He wondered in tired exasperation. 

"Well alright, but at least stay for tea, Tessai just finished making cookies," Urahara said and Ichigo nodded, he didn't think he'd be able to actually get up right now anyways. 

Yuroichi wandered back into the sitting room just as Tessai came in with a tray of cups, hot tea, and freshly made cookies. 

"Oh by the way Urahara, I heard that the meeting is going to be prolonged so Rukia may be showing up rather late, or early in the morning," she said, accepting the piece of cookie the man broke off his own and handed to her to eat. 

"I see, well I'll set the spare key out then, I'll let Urara know as well so she can set up the extra futon in her room," he said to her. "Is Renji returning with her?" He asked, both of them more or less ignoring Ichigo, for which he was grateful for. 

He got three bites into his cookie before his head was bobbing. It was frustrating, he wanted to eat and dip but he could barely keep his head up while supporting it with his hand, elbow on the table. It wasn't until his forehead actually smacked the table after his hand slipped did he draw attention to himself.

"I dunno Ichigo, I really think ya outta stay the night," Urahara said, as Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his forehead. 

"I agree, though you'll be sharing a room with Renji," Yoruichi spoke up, and Ichigo was already starting to get up. 

_ Heeelllllll no, that bastard'll start a fight with his big ass mouth, _ Ichigo thought, his legs feeling like soup. So much so, that when he took his first step he went down with it, nearly flipping the table as he shot his hands out to catch himself. 

"You're staying," both of them said at the same time.

Ichigo just groaned and laid on the floor. Apparently they were fine with that answer and left him alone to doze off in his sulk. He was in that wonderful state between half asleep and half awake, utterly relaxed despite lying on the wooden floors but awake enough to hear the soft voices of Yoruichi and Urahara playing cards and chatting. 

He was comfortable here, he could deal with their teasing later, but for now, he was content to nap right here, wondering when he would call Kenpachi...   
  



	3. Shiro knows best

Ichigo woke up, dripping in sweat, trying to comprehend the absolutely  _ uncalled  _ for dream he just had. Swallowing thickly he lifted his hand and held it against his face. 

_ Holy shit,  _ was his only thought as little flashes of his dream filled his mind's eye. 

_ "I'll say, that was quite a scene,"  _ Shiro's voice said, and Ichigo tried not to cringe in the realization that the other saw every bit of that dream. 

" _ Shut up,"  _ Ichigo thought, pushing his hair back off of his forehead. 

" _ Are you going to call him and live out that little dream?"  _ Shiro asked, the grin evident in his tone. 

Ichigo looked over to his phone, then at his clock. It was 2 in the morning, much too late for this kind of bullshit… he shook his head, getting up. 

"No, and I already told you to shut up," Ichigo said, opting to go for some late night hollow hunting given he was already up. 

" _ You're not really going to skip out on sleeping again, are you?"  _ Shiro asked, the frown evident in his tone. 

"Yeah, I am," Ichigo said firmly, suddenly stiffening up. 

" _ Alright King, I think I'm done here. I've endured your intensely graphic wet dreams and the 'running on 3 hours of sleep on a good night' extravaganza too long. I'm calling him,"  _ Shiro said, beginning to take over Ichigo's body. 

"What the hell are you doing!? I just saw him Saturday!" Ichigo hissed, clawing at the mask beginning to form. 

_ "Which was apparently too long ago for you,"  _ Shiro said, claiming control on his body. 

Ichigo fought like  _ hell  _ as he watched Shiro extend his arm to his cellphone, grabbing it and beginning to dial the very memorized phone number. 

"Shiro don't you fucking  _ dare _ !!!" Ichigo all but shrieked from inside his head. 

Shiro just hummed as he dialed the number, standing by the window as the line rung. 

"Hang up!!! Hang the hell up right now!! I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass!!" Ichigo freaked, fighting to gain control.

There was a soft click, and then a gruff, evidently tired voice on the other end of the phone.

"Kenpachi speaking, what do you want?" He grumped, not sounding very happy about being woken up. 

"Ah hello, so nice to finally meet the star of many late night features created in Ichigo's brain," Shiro grinned, feeling smug as Ichigo continued to freak. 

"What? Who the hell is this?" Kenpachi asked. 

"He calls me Shiro, I'm Ichigo's hollow side… I felt the need to call you because to be blunt, Ichigo here is horny as hell and it's affecting both of our sleep seeing as he decides to go hollow hunting rather than simply taking care of himself," Shiro said bluntly, examining his nails boredly as Ichigo screamed every single curse word and threat known to man at him from inside his head. Shiro grinned, deciding he'd continue to add icing on this cake, "do you wanna know what woke him up?" He asked. 

"Why not?" Kenpachi said, and the grin was evident in his voice. 

"He had a rather vivid dream of you, I believe to sum it up, he'd like you to face fuck him," Shiro said. 

And that's when Ichigo began to absolutely lose his shit, trying to claw the mask off and gain control. 

"I see," Kenpachi said, a deep chuckle in his voice, "I'll be there in a few minutes," he said, before hanging up. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Ichigo exploded, regaining control as Shiro had no need for it anymore. 

" _ I only voiced what you wanted, don't get offended over receiving a gift, king _ ," Shiro said with a grin.

" _ I never said I wanted that!!! _ " Ichigo roared, remembering he should probably keep his voice down before his family came bursting in. 

_"Three dreams of you choking on his dick_ _seems like it did to me, pardon me for the assumptions, king,"_ Shiro said, and Ichigo knew full well the bastard wasn't the least bit sorry. 

"Shhhhhuuuuutttt the hell upppp!!!" Ichigo hissed in an infuriated growl, "I can't control my fuckin dreams!" He added. 

_ "I feel like to an extent, your subconscious is dropping hints, then," _ Shiro said, as if growing bored of the topic,  _ "I never took you to be into this sort of stuff," _

"I'm going to ask Urahara to burn you," Ichigo scowled as Kon came hopping out of the closet. 

"Ichigo are you talking to yourself?" He asked, looking a bit concerned. 

0

"What? No? I'm talking to Shiro," he said, growing more annoyed.  _ Great, now I've got Kon to deal with too.  _

"At this hour? Why?" Kon asked, leaping onto the bed as Ichigo remained by the window. 

"Nothing important, and it isn't your business anyways," Ichigo grumbled. 

"Is someone coming over? Oh please tell me it's rukia!" He gushed, swooning dramatically. 

"No Rukia isn't coming, she's busy at the soul society," Ichigo sighed, resisting the tempting urge to throw the damned stuffed animal out the window.

"Then who's coming… Kenpachi?" Kon said, as the large soul reaper tapped on the window. 

Ichigo froze, he almost forgot how quickly soul reapers could travel. 

_ "It'd be rude to leave him waiting,"  _ Shiro said, his grin audible. 

Flashes of Ichigo's dream went on display in his mind and his throat went dry. 

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kon asked, standing up on the bed as Ichigo stood frozen, eyes locked on Kenpachi's. 

_ Fuck it,  _ Ichigo thought, stepping over to the window and opening it. 

"I can't take ya to the soul society right now, got a back up place?" Kenpachi asked, getting himself into the room. 

"Uhh," Ichigo said, because he didn't. 

"Here will do fine then, I only got 30 minutes so you're lucky you're buddy called when he did or you would've had to tough it out til morning," the shinigami said. 

_ "My, seems like you owe me a thank you,"  _ Shiro said, sounding far too smug. 

" _ Shut up, cant you go away?"  _ Ichigo thought, making sure to sound bitter. 

_ "I could, but I think I'd like to see someone finally shut your mouth up. Besides, I've seen all the previews, I'm curious to see the real deal,"  _ Shiro responded, and Ichigo couldn't keep himself from frowning. 

"Um, am I missing something here?" Kon asked, looking between him and Kenpachi. 

" _ Oh yeah, I forgot about him,"  _ Ichigo thought, before grabbing him, opening his bedroom door, and tossing the stuffed animal straight out into the hall before closing his door. 

"Alright, we gotta be quiet then," Ichigo said. 

"Take your own advice kid, it's been your fault both times on why I've received noise complaints," Kenpachi said, grinning at the other's red face, complete with an angry expression.

"I'm gonna take it as you have absolutely no idea what you're doing, so you're gonna take directions without complaint. I don't have that much time so if you pick up your usual "hard to get" ploy I'm leaving, understand?" Kenpachi asked. 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, half tempted to show Kenpachi to the window. "Yeah whatever, I understand," he said instead, deciding he'd let it slide this once. 

"Alright, get on your knees. You better relax your throat, if you puke on my dick I'm going to knock your ass out," he warned. 

"Why the hell would I puke to begin with?!" Ichigo asked, hesitant at first, before getting on his knees. He underestimated how much smaller he suddenly felt, having to strain his neck to look up at the shinigami. 

"You asked me to face fuck you… not let you blow me," Kenpachi grinned, one hand going to grab a firm handful of Ichigo's hair. 

_ "I fucking hate you,"  _ Ichigo thought, knowing full well Shiro was accompanying him in this moment. 

" _ I really, really doubt that somehow,"  _ Shiro responded. 

" _ Why the hell did you have to call him?! We could be fighting hollows right now!"  _ Ichigo thought, feeling his cheeks sting with an unwelcomed blush as with his free hand, Kenpachi pulled his dick out from the confines of his black soul reaper pants. 

" _ We fight hollows nearly every day and night, forgive me for wanting to switch it up… besides, it's your own fault that you're in this situation,"  _ Shiro replied. 

"Open," Kenpachi said, and after a second, Ichigo slowly did so. 

_ "My fault!? I fucking  _ **_told_ ** _ you not to call him!"  _ Ichigo thought angrily, his heart nearly stopping as the hot and hard tip of Kenpachi's dick pressed against his lips, slowly sliding past them and entering his mouth. 

" _ Need I mention your dreams again? Do you even realize how awkward it is for me and Zangetsu to see, and feel that nonsense?"  _ Shiro tsked at him. 

_ "Don't fuckin snoop in my head, then!"  _ Ichigo shot back, pushing his tongue up against the rather too big dick in his mouth. He was struggling to relax his throat as the tip hit the back of it. 

_ "Take care of yourself, then!"  _ Shiro fired right back. 

" _ How the hell does this correlate to health???"  _ Ichigo demanded, hands clenching the fabric of Kenpachi's pants. 

_ "How doesn't it? You neglect sleep over it, and become a workaholic, which in turns ruins your eating schedule, school grades, social interactions, and even your family interactions,"  _ Shiro said, sounding pretty confident in his argument. 

_ "You do realize all of that has been fucked up since you got here, right?!"  _ Ichigo snapped at him, feeling a bit of drool run down his chin. 

"Kid do you have a gag reflex?" Kenpachi asked, just a bit confused because he should've at least gagged a little bit by now.

"Hmph?" Ichigo got out, wondering how exactly Kenpachi expected him to respond when he had his dick down his throat. 

_ "Come to think of it, I believe you're right,"  _ Shiro laughed, realizing Ichigo had never really had a normal schedule. __

"Shit this just got a whole lot more interesting," Kenpachi said, gripping Ichigo's hair just a bit tighter, before pulling back, and snapping his hips forward, driving his dick into Ichigo's mouth. Other than a really odd noise leaving Ichigo, nothing came of it. 

Tears were pricking his eyes from the motion of things, and he was drooling much more than he had anticipated. Kenpachi started up a pace then, driving himself all but down Ichigo's throat, truly and earnestly fucking his mouth and Ichigo fucking  _ loved  _ it. 

_ "I suppose you really do owe me a thank you,"  _ Shiro grinned, evidently hearing Ichigo's thoughts.

He was sorta blanking out at the moment though, Kenpachi stealing most of his attention as he tugged his hair and used him as nothing more than a source of pleasure. "You're one kinky bastard, you know that?" Kenpachi said, looking down at Ichigo who had no right to look that blown away and fucked out. 

_ "Quiet,"  _ Ichigo thought, losing his train of thought. 

_ "You know, I think I like it best when you're in these types of moods, you can't argue, and your sense of peace brings out some calm weather here for once,"  _ Shiro hummed, as if Ichigo wasn't in the middle of choking air into his lungs but refusing to pull back. 

_ "Quiet,"  _ Ichigo said again, not even bothering with his lack of sentence composure.

He was practically slack as Kenpachi had his way with him, his own body buzzing in delight while his mind shut down to utterly soak in this attention and new experience. He didn't realize he was letting out a moan until he heard Kenpachi let out a pleased little grumble mixed in with a chuckle. 

They fell into a pattern, and Ichigo spaced out. His body felt warm and heavy while he completely gave up any sense of control to Kenpachi, while the shinigami gave him exactly what he wanted. He completely submitted, moving as Kenpachi pleased, and just overall sinking into this oddly enjoyable circumstance. 

Kon stood there, utterly horrified. There was absolutely no way he was witnessing what he thought he was. 

"What's wrong with you, idiot?" Ririn asked, walking out of Yuzu's room in her stuffed animal body. "What are you staring at?" She asked, crossing the hallway towards him. 

"Is something wrong?" Noba asked, stepping out of the room as well, followed by Kurodo. 

"I- I think I'm losing my mind, because there's no way that's happening right now," Kon said, turning away from the cracked open door in a mixture of horror and disbelief. 

"What is it?" Ririn asked, side stepping him before peeking in the doorway. "AHEH?!?!?!" She shouted, stumbling backwards without coordination, only serving to crash backwards into her friends. 

The shout snapped Ichigo out of the little headspace he was in, and it obviously got Kenpachi's attention too, because he frowned darkly at the ajar door, before pulling away from Ichigo, making himself decent and walking over towards it. 

"What?" Ichigo went to ask, only to find his voice was fucking nonexistent.  _ The hell?!  _ He thought, mildly panicking. 

_ "You've just had a dick ramming down your esophagus for a good, oh I'd say 10 minutes now, and you're wondering why your voice is gone?"  _ Shiro said, grinning as Ichigo wiped his mouth off, and sorta nodded. 

" _ Oh _ ," Ichigo thought because well, yeah, Shiro had a decent point for once. 

_ "I hope you haven't forgotten that you've obviously just been caught,"  _ Shiro piped up, and immediately Ichigo was scrambling to his feet to rush over to the door behind Kenpachi. 

All four mod souls could only freeze in horror as the door swung open and Kenpachi looked down at him. "Oh, it's just your stuffed animals," he said, relieved he wasn't about to be apart of some family freak out. 

"Shit," Ichigo said, or well, rather croaked. Dammit he just wanted to enjoy this, now he was gonna have to explain everything to people he really didn't want to. He was pissed, to put lightly, he fucking didn't want to explain, or have to feel embarrassed. He just wanted to enjoy what was happening without interruption, but no, he can't because someone always had to mess with him about it. 

He dragged a hand over his face, stress starting rolling off of him like a shadow. 

_ "Now, now, getting worked up helps nobody,"  _ Shiro said. 

_ "Just shut the hell up, you should've never called him,"  _ Ichigo said, the growing rage evident in his tone. 

"I uh-," Ririn began, while Kon stared blank faced off into the distance, "we didn't mean to interrupt, I just got worried when I heard you guys- I mean, I thought something was wrong," she said, scrambling out her words, snatching Kon's arm and leading the group back to the sisters room. 

"He's fine, well, actually he's probably mortified right now but don't worry," Kenpachi said as the stuffed animals rushed off down the hallway. He closed the door once again, this time locking it as well. As he turned around he was greeted with the site of Ichigo digging around his desk drawer. 

"The hell are you doing?" He asked him, "we ain't finished yet," he said.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo spoke as best as he scuffed up voice allowed him to, "no point in continuing I'm gonna have to fucking explain everything, and with my shitty ass luck my dad or sisters will catch us next," Ichigo said, very obviously angry as he violently slammed the desk drawer shut, resisting the urge to flip the piece of furniture over entirely. 

Kenpachi raised his eyebrows, before sighing and looking over at Ichigo's alarm clock. "I'm past my time limit, I have to leave, but," Kenpachi said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him over to grab his chin with his free hand. "This isn't over," he said in a low voice. 

Ichigo gave a nod, watching as Kenpachi exited via the window, and flash stepped off. Sourness all but churned in his stomach, he wasn't pissed, he felt something beyond that. He could feel the tightness in his chest from it, could feel that way it seemed to make every little thing extremely annoying.

Ichigo didn't sleep at all last night, and when he returned home at dawn to clean up before school, his mood worsened as he was greeted by the four mod souls on his bed, obviously aware that Ichigo wasn't very happy at being discovered. 

"Ichigo, I um, I just wanted to apologize for invading your privacy," Ririn said in a small voice.

"Doesn't matter, don't worry about it," Ichigo said, his voice nothing more than a scratchy grumble. He stepped back into his body, and headed for his bathroom to shower, leaving behind the four obviously nervous mod souls. 

School nearly had him seeing red, he didn't really understand why every little thing seemed to be trying to be the last straw to break the camel's back but it was. It was a hellishly long day, most of which he spent avoiding Uryu, Orihime, and Chad not due to anything personal, but he didn't want to snap at them. 

He ignored their texts and attempts to contact him after school, heading to Urahara shop to ditch his body and spend the time before tomorrow doing hollow executions.

_ "My, you're certainly a bit moody over just being interrupted,"  _ Shiro said as Ichigo walked the sidewalks in his soul reaper form.

"I'm not up for your commentary, Shiro, I could damn well say the same to you. Don't act like you haven't been pissy all day too," Ichigo grumbled out loud. 

_ "Oh I have been, it's been horrendously gloomy here in your realm since "this incident" and I have to say, neither I nor Zangetsu are very chipper about it,"  _ Shiro said. 

Ichigo had forgotten that his mood affected his realm, a part of him felt bad to leave those two in poor conditions just because he was cranky at being caught. 

"I forgot that happened, sorry," Ichigo again said out loud, trying to cool down so at least Shiro and Zangetsu didn't try and kick his ass later.

_ "It's appreciated king, but don't force your moods, it makes the air stale,"  _ Shiro said and Ichigo just grunted in response. 

He didn't even realize it had started to sprinkle, and any hope for a peaceful night Ichigo had tanked. 

It took maybe ten minutes for him to become entirely soaked. "Well this fucking sucks," Ichigo commented, holding his sword over his shoulder as he continued to walk. He really didn't feel like heading back, but he also didn't feel like walking in the rain. He looked around, until he found a bus stop bench, and sat down.

He watched is beat down and mildly flood the grooves in the road. 

_ "I suggest we head back before you get sick,"  _ Shiro said. 

"I didn't know I could get sick in this form," Ichigo said. 

_ "Of course you can, it'll affect your human form pretty badly too, if you do,"  _ Shiro said, so Ichigo sighed, got up, and began to head back to Urahara shop. 

When he reached the shop, he was soaking wet and cold. He stood on the porch, wondering if outta just knock and ask for his body to avoid flooding Urahara's floors or if he outta just say "fuck it" and go for it. 

"Ah Ichigo," Urahara said, and disappeared from his view for a minute before Tessai appeared with his body over his shoulder. 

"Here's your body," Urahara said, and Ichigo wordlessly stepped into it, just as the older man dropped a towel on his head.

"Thanks," Ichigo grumbled. 

"I heard what happened, Ririn and Kon called me… Said they were worried you were mad at em" Urahara said. 

"I'm not," Ichigo sighed, toweling his hair off. 

"Well, make sure you try to reassure them of that later then," Urahara said. 

Ichigo just grunted, finished drying off the best he could and accepted an umbrella from Tessai. 

And for the next few days, his mood and attitude only got worse. He was radiating some pretty strong "leave me alone" vibes by the end of Friday. He hadn't slept much at all either, and truthfully he was beginning to wonder why this was feeling so bitter about all of this. 

_ "Well, to simply put, your hollow side wants to be satisfied and was essentially denied so it's been a ride, I imagine everything will calm down once you do though,"  _ Shiro answered, sounding pretty exhausted himself. 

Ichigo didn't blame him for sounding so worn down, he was too, he felt almost too tight for his own skin and just really wanted to be left alone. The mod souls were trying to make amends that they didn't need to, apologizing and trying to let him know that as a 19 year old growing boy, being interested in such things was completely normal. Ichigo ended that by slamming his door in their faces, gritting his teeth, and proceeded to smack right into Kenpachi's chest. 

"What the-!?" Ichigo said, before looking up and seeing the shinigami. 

"That shit took longer than expected, sorry to keep ya waiting," Kenpachi grinned down at him, and Ichigo swallowed thickly. 

"No one else is home," he said, backing up to peel his shirt off, like hell he was waiting any longer if the man was right there. 

"My, my, eager are we?" Kenpachi chuckled, obviously not against the redhead's desperation. 

"Say what you want," Ichigo said, kicking his shoes off, "I can't wait anymore," he said, proving his own desperation, but he just didn't  _ care  _ anymore. Kenpachi was more than content to watch in a pleased manner as Ichigo all but dropped to his knees, and without hesitation, pulled his dick out and wrapped his mouth around it. He began bobbing his head, one hand gripping his pants and the other around the base of his dick.

"Damn, I didn't realize I left ya so pent up," Kenpachi said, obviously a little surprised, but he was quick to pick up where they left off, grabbing Ichigo's hair and shoving his hips forward. 

The hand that was originally around his dick moved to grip the bottom Kenpachi's shirt instead, letting himself practically go slack as the larger man began to use his throat once again. 

He had absolutely no idea  _ why  _ he liked this, but fuck if he could even be bothered to care right now. 

_ "I think it's because you personally like to be without control sometimes,"  _ Shiro said, though he didn't really sound like he was picking a fight, just theorizing. 

Ichigo figured that was a pretty solid theory, so he kinda just accepted it and shrugged it off. He felt that almost blissful relief of his mind becoming blank, and it became easy to ignore how his eyes were stinging with tears from the force and the way he couldn't seem to keep his drool from running down his chin. He downright  _ craved  _ the burn in his throat and the way he had to struggle for air. 

He leaned forward when Kenpachi pulled back, and out of his mouth. "Shit kid you're gonna make me lose it," he hissed when Ichigo made the obvious effort to get him back down his throat. 

He grabbed Ichigo by his arm, pulling him to his feet before turning him around and bending him over the desk. His Jeans were quickly unbuttoned and pulled down over and off his hips along with his boxers. Once he was stripped, he heard sounds of the older shinigami stripping as well before he felt Kenpachi push a hand against his back to where Ichigo's chest was pressed against the surface of the paper covered desk. 

He was certain he lost track entirely, completely blanking out as Kenpachi pushed one of Ichigo's legs onto the desk, and began to stretch him open with his fingers, he wasn't sure where the man got lube but he didn't care. 

"Hurry up, it's fine just do it," Ichigo got out, his voice shaking as he pressed his forehead against a pile of note cards he had earlier made for his history test next week. He gripped the side of his desk with one hand, the other gripping his own hair tightly as he felt Kenpachi comply, pressing his dick as his entrance before sinking in with a smidge of urgency. 

He squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of being penetrated, gritting his teeth as the sting filled his senses. 

_ "So impatient,"  _ Shiro sighed. 

_ "You would be really smart to shut the fuck up right now,"  _ Ichigo thought, slowly exhaling.

_ "You won't do anything, I'm confident in that,"  _ Shiro said and Ichigo was about to postpone this to best the shit out of Shiro. 

_ "Don't try me,"  _ Ichigo thought angrily, before a hand yanked his head back by his hair. 

Kenpachi gripped Ichigo's hair with one hand, the other on his hip as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside. 

_ "I really wish you'd realize how terribly unthreatening you come off as when you're bent over a desk taking it up the ass,"  _ Shiro yawned.  _ "Try to finish quickly, I'm exhausted of your little crisis,"  _ he added. 

_ "You-,"  _ Ichigo began to think towards Shiro, his mind momentarily going fuzzy as Kenpachi began to start things up, giving the first genuine thrust towards the spot that had Ichigo's fingers curling. 

_ "I what?"  _ Shiro asked, the grin clear in his tone.  _ "I believe this is the part where you tap out and focus on not collapsing,"  _ Shiro said, laughing to himself. 

_ "I'm not fucking tapping out, why don't you just leave?!"  _ Ichigo thought back, swallowing as he felt Kenpachi shift his footing just a bit, and tighten his grip on his hair and hip.

_ "I considered it, but I find it rather appealing watching you fall apart. Humans are so easily pleased this way, yet you often refuse to partake in it so I find it entertaining to watch you be knocked down a few pegs,"  _ Shiro answered. 

_ "Don't speak about me like I'm a damn goldfish or something,"  _ Ichigo thought, a mere moment before the wind was forced out of his lungs with a rather powerful thrust into him, causing him to almost lose his footing. 

His vision went white for a second, and he knew was about to finally be ruined in the way he'd be wanting for far too long. Kenpachi rammed his hips, not showing signs of slowing, if anything he was steadily getting rougher and faster, ripping sounds out of Ichigo. 

Ichigo leaned his head back, fully aware of the obnoxious sound his desk was making as it hit the wall but his family wasn't home and his brain was steadily becoming putty. 

_ "I really doubt you could even count to ten at this point, king. I can feel everything you do, and I must say, while it does feel rather nice it amuses me at how you seem to go absolutely mad over it,"  _ Shiro commented. 

He was having a hard time keeping up or even understanding what Shiro was saying, hell he was having trouble remembering how to breathe. It felt so damn  _ good  _ that nothing else really seemed to be important. 

_ "You feel this?"  _ Ichigo suddenly asked, it made sense he could if Shiro could feel whenever he got injured. 

_ "I do, yes,"  _ Shiro answered, sounding amused. 

Part of Ichigo wanted to ask why he was so casual then, but he couldn't really string together a coherent way to ask. 

_ "I suppose it's because I'm a hollow. As I said, it does feel nice but not to the extent it does for you given that you're human and sex is rather important part of your species,"  _ Shiro said,  _ "I don't mind it regardless, and neither does Zangetsu as far as I know if only because it puts your sour ass in a better mood,"  _ he tacked on. 

Well, that made sense to Ichigo, hollows didn't exactly come to be like humans did. Still, it was a little awkward to know he was the only one of the three of them who was more than a little appreciative of this particular part of life.

_ "Enjoy yourself, my king, you're trying too hard to focus on a meaningless conversation,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo's mind fell silent. 

Random sounds scrambled out of Ichigo's lips as his body's senses seemingly heightened, a particular ability that came when he became a hollow to increase his fighting abilities. Well, now it was being used as something entirely different and Ichigo was debating thanking Shiro. 

_ "You're most welcome,"  _ Shiro said, grinning as he watched Ichigo slowly crumbled from the inside out. 

His legs shook, drool running down his chin as he gritted his teeth and actually  _ trembled,  _ unable to control the spasms racking his body. He was getting close, his lower stomach spasming as he tried to keep his arms from giving out on the desk. 

There was a knock on his door, and the hand in his hair moved to cover his mouth. "Keep it down or I'll have to stop," Kenpachi said, grinning wickedly. 

Ichigo was certain he'd probably kill himself at this point if Kenpachi left him hanging again. 

_ "You're more dramatic than you seem to realize, I can promise you I'll trap you in here should you ever attempt something that ridiculous,"  _ Shiro said, not sounding very pleased. 

But that bastard didn't understand, he couldn't, as he earlier explained. Ichigo was way past desperate and the fact that the mind melting pace Kenpachi had been treating him to was slowing to that of a gentle rocking was beyond infuriating. 

Kenpachi slowly uncovered his mouth, before whispering in his ear, "answer your door," he said, and Ichigo wanted to slam his head on his desk and just scream in frustration. 

_ "I think I really don't understand this anymore, King, if you need this satisfaction so badly, why not just allow me to take care of it, hm? I've seen you break down over this more than times where you were quite literally dying,"  _ Shiro said to him. 

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Ichigo called out, "what?" He asked, loud enough for it to hopefully reach whoever the hell was bothering him. 

"Ichigo, have you seen Kon? We were supposed to be working as a group and he's ditching again!" Ririn's voice said.

Slowly, ever so slowly Ichigo turned his head to his closet which was just barely cracked open. 

_ "I'm killing everyone,"  _ Ichigo concluded. 

_ "I'm thinking we should make a deal, hm? I could keep you in here, fulfilling these desires of yours and more, while I take control,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo pointedly ignored him. 

He was about to give up, only beyond that. All he wanted was to fucking come already, but something would always keep coming up to prevent that. 

As if on cue, the front door opened and Ichigo heard the voices of his family. He felt Kenpachi sigh behind him, before pulling out and beginning to redress. 

Ichigo slowly counted down from 20, trying to remember those anger management tips he once had to counsel Karen with back a few years ago because he was at his breaking point. 

"You gonna be alright til tonight?" Kenpachi asked, looking a bit annoyed but otherwise fine as Ichigo began to dress himself. 

"Don't worry about coming tonight, I'm fucking fine," Ichigo said, as he dressed himself and even stuffed his shoes back on. 

"Yeah I don't really believe you, you look like you're about to break down or some shit," Kenpachi said, crossing his arms as Ichigo opened his closet to reveal that yup, Kon was in there, looking rather dead inside. 

"I swear I just got here, I didn't see or hear every- anything, I swear!" Kon babbled. 

Ichigo walked over to the window, and without hesitation he hurdled the lion out the window. 

"I said I'm fine," Ichigo grumbled, he didn't care anymore. He kinda wished this particular part of "life" had never been introduced into his 

"Uh huh, I'll see you soon," Kenpachi said, obviously not believing him in the slightest. He left Ichigo's room with flash step and Ichigo collapsed on the bed, just stewing in his rotten mood. 

_ "The offer still stands, humans aren't hard to pleasure,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little tempted. 

He ended up passing out, and when he woke up it was pitch black outside and he felt almost sick. 

_ "You're stressed,"  _ Shiro said with a frown,  _ "Kenpachi isn't doing his job very well,"  _ he added, almost angrily. 

Ichigo chose not to respond, letting his eyes slowly shut once more, before falling back asleep. 

When he came to, he was in his realm, laying on one of those titled skyscrapers he could never really get used to. 

_ "Ah, you're awake,"  _ Shiro said, sitting a few feet away from him. 

"The hell am I doing here?" Ichigo grumbled, feeling worse than earlier. 

_ "I brought you here, to take care of your pressing issue. Kenpachi isn't doing very well, and it seems it's actually taking a physical toll on you,"  _ Shiro said, surprised to see Ichigo roll his eyes at him. 

"Just take me back, 'm just tired," Ichigo muttered, letting his eyes close again, before he did, he watched Shiro's frown slowly turn into a grin. 

He woke up again who knew how much longer, he went to rub his hand over his face only to slowly realize his hands were tied above his head, it was then when he was aware of a delicious heat licking the inside of his body and his sleep filled mind, he could've hold back a groggy moan. 

"Oh you're waking up, finally," Shiro's voice filled his ears and that's when he opened his eyes to see the other standing a few feet away from him, " _ try to not hate me too much, but your body, thanks to the hollow side, was throwing a massive fit at being denied this and you were starting to fall sick over the stress _ ," Shiro said. 

It wasn't making much sense to Ichigo at the moment, not until he felt something thrust into him, and his eyes fluttered shut a moment before he was trying to peel them back opened. His jaw went slack, somehow this seemed a lot different then when he and Kenpachi went at it. The spot inside him he liked best was hit dead on with each thrust and his body was utterly relaxed. 

It was then that the little thought of 'what the hell is in me?' Struck Ichigo and he was freaking the hell out. 

He heard Shiro sigh a bit as Ichigo scrambled to catch up with what was going on. He was being held by what he could really only describe as tentacles and for a moment, Ichigo had to  _ strain  _ to not start laughing, but when he saw Shiro's slightly confused face he couldn't help himself. 

He busted out laughing, it was too fucking ridiculous to not laugh. "Are you actually serious?!" He asked, taking in how there wasn't just one tentacle, either. His legs were wrapped up, arms "tied" together, and one around his torso to keep him slightly in the air. 

" _ I fail to see what you find so funny about this _ ," Shiro said, absolutely confused on this reaction. 

All Ichigo could do was wheeze, it was like the most cliche and almost sad fuckin hentai ever. He almost wanted to ask where Shiro got such inspiration. He chuckled a bit more to himself, letting out a "wheeewww," as he finally collected himself a bit, "and you had the guts to call me ridiculous, put me down, Shiro," he said, but he must've hit a nerve because the tentacles simply tightened. 

  
  


" _ Here I am, doing your ungrateful ass a favor and you find it humorous,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo bit his tongue to keep silent as it seemed the other was actually genuinely upset by this. 

"You have to realize that it's fucking hilarious," Ichigo stated. 

"No, it's fucking you," Shiro said, and before Ichigo could point out that was such a stale comeback the thing inside him smashed right into his prostate  _ hard  _ and kept pressed firmly against it, wriggling and stimulating it in a way that caused Ichigo to practically short circuit. He was spasming, toes curling and eyes rolling to the back of his head. His once relaxed muscles became tense as an almost too intense pleasure ate away at him. 

He couldn't even collect the thought that he was about to cum, before he was. The feeling of an uncontrollable high heightened as he came, a strangled cry tearing it's way up Ichigo's throat as his body  _ screamed _ .

It pulled out a moment later, leaving Ichigo shaking uncontrollably, struggling to regain the simplest of abilities, like breathing normally or remembering how to blink.

He was almost certain he blacked out, because the first thing he became aware of was Shiro chuckling at him. 

"As I said, humans are easy to pleasure," he said while to Ichigo he felt like everything was in slow motion and his body was absolutely numb with an indescribable sense of ecstasy. "Your situation isn't very cliched and funny now, is it?" He asked him, sitting on a chair with his elbows propped on his knees, chin in his hands while grinning up at Ichigo. 

Ichigo kinda just opened and closed his mouth a few times, words being beyond him as he swallowed heavily. 

"Oh my, did I break you?" Shiro asked, laughing a bit, "was it too much?" He grinned. 

Ichigo sucked in a breath, feeling his voice slurring, "no," he replied, because fuck it was beyond anything Ichigo could even imagine feeling. 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Shiro said, watching as Ichigo began to go lax, his eyes slowly slipping shut and the words on his lips dying before they were spoken as sleep took its claim over the redhead.

"Sleep well, King," Shiro said, feeling rather amused. 

Ichigo slept for a really long time, his body evidently very much relieved and satisfied. In the meantime, Shiro took this as his chance to get some fresh air. He first used the soul reaper badge to knock Ichigo's soul out of his body, leaving it to rest in his bed before he wandered around outside. 

He talked a big game about wanting control, but if he were being honest, he genuinely wished his king would wake up so he could play with him some more. It was rather boring without him. 

So, he went back to his house pacing the room and even doing some of the idiot's homework. He eventually grew bored of such tasks and took to simply opening the window, sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bed and enjoying the silent breeze as he closed his eyes. 

Said eyes were snapping opened as someone flash stepped into the room.  _ Kenpachi  _ Shiro thought with a grin, before seeing the shinigami. 

"The hell is wrong with your face Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked, frowning. 

"I'm not Ichigo," Shiro grin, "well, I'm apart of him, but not necessarily him. You see, I'm the one who called you the other night to "help" my king," Shiro said, standing up. 

"Why are you here instead of him?" Kenpachi asked, and Shiro gave one of his signature laughs. 

"You've met up with him twice, both times leaving him off worse then before you came, simply put, I'm taking care of him myself," Shiro replied. 

"Look, I'm not here to play keepsake, let me know when Ichigo's back," Kenpachi said, deciding he really didn't want to stay any longer than need be if he had be around his hollow side. 

"Will do," Shiro grinned, watching the soul reaper step towards the window before vanishing. 

By the time morning came, Ichigo was still asleep. Shiro didn't disturb him, figuring he'd let him sleep seeing as how he barely ever rested. The redhead was laying on his stomach, Shiro's large robe jacket draped over him in his realm. 

A knock was heard on the door, and for a moment, Shiro was silent and stiff.

"Ichigo, it's me!" Ririn said, and Shiro relaxed before opening the bedroom door. "Oh you aren't Ichigo…" the little hooded bird said. 

"No, I'm apart of him… listen, Ichigo's taking the back seat to rest right now, he's been pushing himself too much lately and ended up blacking out last night. Would you mind keeping everyone out of here? I'd like for him to rest as long as possible," Shiro said, grinning down at her. 

"Oh, yes of course," Ririn nodded, "I'll do my best," she told him, stunned to see Ichigo's hollow form. 

"Thank you," Shiro said before clicking the door shut, and then locking it. 

Ichigo didn't wake up until the sun was setting, and when he did, he was dazed and relaxed. For a few moments, his mind was pleasantly numb as was his body. 

"Are you awake, king?"

Shiro's voice echoed in his head, and Ichigo gave a soft hum to let him know that he was. 

He heard footsteps over to him, before Shiro was squatting down in front of him. Ichigo slowly lifted his head up off the floor, looking up at his hollow side who grabbed his chin, grinning. 

"And how are you feeling?" He asked, as Ichigo started to come back to reality, memories of what happened coming back. 

Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer that, mostly because he felt ridiculously refreshed.

"Glad to hear that," Shiro grinned before standing up, and letting Ichigo get dressed before shrugging his robe coat back on.

"How long was I asleep for?" Ichigo asked as he pushed his sandals back on. 

"Nearly an entire 24 hours, don't worry, nothing has happened during that time," Shiro said. 

"Oh," Ichigo said, before clearing his throat, "thank you, for what you did," he said, almost sounding angry at having to thank him but by now Shiro knew the other was just flustered. 

"It wasn't an issue at any point, in fact, I may drag you in here to play some more later on," Shiro laughed, before he was vanishing from Ichigo's line of sight and he was sitting up in his bed in his room. 

He sat up for awhile, looking at the moon from his window before he eventually decided to take advantage of this time, and sleep til morning. He was still tired, funny enough, so it didn't take long at all for him to slip into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Unaware of the little spat between Kenpachi and Shiro... 


	4. You're mine

It was nearly two weeks before Ichigo heard about Shiro and Kenpachi's little confrontation while he was comatose in his realm. It had been such a smooth two weeks too,  _ figures something would happen.  _ He thought with a frown as he sat on the edge of his bed, having just gotten home from school and listening to the voice message again. 

_ "Hey kid, it's Kenpachi. Wanted to know if you were back to normal or if freak show is still controlling the operation, call me back whenever."  _

After that, a click was heard to signify the end of the call and message, and Ichigo took a  _ deep  _ sigh.

_ "What did you do?"  _ Ichigo thought his head, frown deepening. 

_ "Simply made it clear he was no longer needed. I took care of you just fine,"  _ Shiro answered, evidently bored with the subject. 

_ "What?! Why?!"  _ Ichigo demanded, resisting the urge to groan. 

_ "Because I did, did I not? You certainly didn't seem to mind afterwards,"  _ Shiro commented, as boredly as one might if they were discussing the ingredients of sidewalk chalk. 

_ "That's not what I meant! Why even start shit with him?! Now I'm being drug into it,"  _ Ichigo said with a frown, letting out an audible sigh.

_ "Settle it then, part ways and go about life,"  _ Shiro said with a shrug. 

_ "...Part ways? Why?"  _ Ichigo thought back to him. 

Silence followed for a moment, to where Ichigo kinda wondered if he even heard him. 

_ "Because I don't want him to touch you anymore,"  _ Shiro finally said, and now it was Ichigo's turn to freeze. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Ichigo said, outloud. 

_"You're_ _mine now, king,"_ Shiro said, and Ichigo let out a sarcastic laugh. 

"I don't have to do a damned thing you demand, and I definitely don't belong to you," Ichigo said, standing up. 

_ "I beg to differ, do you really believe he'd even be able to satis-"  _ Shiro began. 

"Shut up, this conversation is over. I'm gonna talk to Kenpachi, and then going hollow hunting like usual," Ichigo said, he really wasn't up for discussing what Shiro was more than down to bring up. 

_ "I'm right and you know it, I know every part of your body and can bend and break you in ways no one else could come close to achieving. You simply like to be stubborn, and deny the fact that you're human and just as invested in those sensations as every other human. In fact you go so far to deny them that you'd rather assure someone who does a pathetic job at it than just simply accepting reality,"  _ Shiro stated. 

"You're jealous," was Ichigo's response, and a very stupid one, he guessed, because with his next blink he was in his realm and no longer in his bedroom. 

He didn't have a chance to blink a second time before his back was being slammed against a wall and Shiro was in front of him. 

"I am  _ very  _ possessive of what's  _ mine,  _ king, it'd be wise of you to simply pretend Kenpachi never existed," Shiro said, his mouth a mere inch from Ichigo's ear. 

"You're fucking nuts," Ichigo scoffed, putting his hands on Shiro's shoulders, and pushing him back. 

The hollow didn't even budge, apparently he was rather pissed. 

"Dammit Shiro, I'm not yours! I'm not anyone's!!" Ichigo said, growing frustrated with the other's antics. 

"In my book, if you let someone fuck you, they're claiming you. So, eyepatch has to go," Shiro said, sounding almost like he was gritting his teeth. "I can kill him," he said suddenly, and now Ichigo was gripping his shoulders to keep him from getting away. 

"Alright that's enough! You're taking it too far- mmph!" Ichigo said, his words cut off by Shiro smashing his lips against his own. 

His eyes widened, and he froze. What on Earth was he supposed to do?! He never kissed anyone before, well, aside from kissing his sisters foreheads, but he really felt that didn't count. He felt stiff, like his dad's shirts when he did his own ironing. The man would use a whole fuckin can of starch and wouldnt be able to bend his arms in the shirts afterwards. 

Should he try and kiss back? Maybe that would calm the lunatic down? He didn't negotiate with this guy though, he gave an inch and Shiro took a mile. Still, he found himself growing in curiosity as Shiro swiped his tongue across Ichigo's bottom lip. 

_ The hell is he doing? I'm gonna kick him in the crotch if he doesn't fucking back up.  _ Ichigo decided, well, until Shiro plunged his tongue into his  _ mouth _ . Ichigo visibly recoiled, that was definitely not a sensation he was expecting to feel today. 

He felt Shiro's hands growing eagerness as his top was being quickly undone with a skilled speed. 

"Wai- mph!" Ichigo said, trying to break the little one sided make out session but Shiro was quick to use his free hand to grip Ichigo's chin and resume it. Somehow it didn't feel as revolting this time, and for a moment Ichigo forgot he was supposed to be making a point here. 

_ Maybe if I reciprocate he'll listen.  _ Ichigo decided, using that as his excuse to begin moving against Shiro. He pressed forward a bit to deepen the kiss, feeling the hollow practically grin at the action.  _ What a prick,  _ Ichigo thought, fighting for dominance in the kiss. He ended up getting rather invested in the kiss, moving a hand off of Shiro's shoulder and to the back of his white hair to pull him closer any time he so much as hinted at pulling away. 

His eyes were closed now, and he was only vaguely aware that his clothes were becoming less and less apart of his appearance. The hand on his chin tightened its grip for a second, pulling Ichigo back some and breaking the kiss. 

"Sorry but I'd like to get started," Shiro grinned. 

Well, now that Ichigo didn't have a distraction, he was very much aware of the fact that he was fucking naked. He kinda had to applaud Shiro for being able to multitask during that, but it didn't make him feel any better. 

"What?" Ichigo asked, very much intelligently. 

Shiro grinned, leaned forward, hand running down his side before stopping at his hip to grip it, "I'm going to claim you," the hollow said and Ichigo was shoving him back, actually causing Shiro to stumble back this time. 

"It's going too far, I already told you I'm not here to be fucking claimed by anyone!" Ichigo snapped, putting his foot down. 

"I think you'll find it to be much more an ideal arrangement than not," Shiro said, frowning at Ichigo before slowly stepping back over until Ichigo's back was pressed against the wall again. 

"I think you're letting your emotions best you, Shiro," Ichigo grinned, knowing full well he hit a nerve. Which in reality, was a fucking horrible idea give his situation. 

A hand was in his hair, yanking his head back so he was facing the sky. 

"You really like to push others buttons, huh, king?" Shiro asked, in a tone that clearly stated he wasn't joking around any more.

Ichigo didn't get to answer, because two very lubed up fingers were pushing into his ass. Given the rather murderous grip Shiro had on his hair, Ichigo could really only grip onto Shiro to keep from falling over, and shout at him. 

"Are you serious right now?!" Ichigo shouted, he was  _ not  _ going to give in this time! 

"Oh very much so, have been since we started, the fact you're only realizing this now is your own fault," Shiro said, sinking his fingers in further. 

"Enough," Ichigo growled, "I'm not in the mood," he said, because now he just really wanted to go to Kenpachi and piss Shiro off as revenge. 

"I'm sure I can change that," Shiro said, unbothered as he began to push in the third digit while scissoring and stretching Ichigo out. 

"I said enough!!!" Ichigo snapped, keeping his composure as Shiro purposely pressed into the spot that Ichigo  _ refused  _ to let him feel good. 

"Oh, so you're going to be stubborn?" Shiro grinned, "that's fine, I can break you regardless," he said, thrusting his fingers towards that spot. 

Ichigo held his ground though, refusing to make even the smallest of hints that he was actually enjoying this, his cock however, was probably a dead give away because it wouldn't stop leaking precum and he was having a bit of trouble controlling his breathing. 

"I'll continue when you ask," Shiro said, grinning at Ichigo's angry expression. He knew just as well as Ichigo did that it was nothing more than a front. 

He pulled his fingers out, loosening his grip on the bright orange hair to instead run his hand through it. "I can feel the desire you have, you're fooling no one," he said, sounding triumphant. 

"Well, I can always just have someone else take care of it," Ichigo said, a smirk on his lips.

Ok, so maybe at this point Ichigo was enjoying riling Shiro up. He couldn't help himself though, the hollow was always poking at him, and like a toddler, Ichigo was getting back at him. 

Except he wasn't really winning here, in the end, Ichigo was still the one whose leg was being held up with one of Shiro's arms, the other releasing his hair and disappearing from Ichigo's line of sight. He figured out quickly was it was doing though, when what he knew was Shiro's dick was pressing against his ass, and the hand was now gripping Ichigo's chin. 

"I want to see your face when I fuck all that smugness right out of you," he said with a cold, sincere smile. 

And then, without further warning, Shiro was thrusting right into him in a swift, slick, glide. Ichigo  _ strained  _ to look casual, he felt his composure slip up just a bit, but not nearly enough to satisfy the hollow who laughed. 

"Oh you're going to make this fun! Let's see how long you can keep your little game up for, hm?" Shiro said, "it only took me a minute to have you shouting last time," he reminded Ichigo, before releasing his chin and gripping his hip. 

"You're fucking annoying, just finish already, I have shit to do," Ichigo gritted out, feeling sweat head at his forehead a bit, arousal slowly taking over him. He couldn't deny that this was actually a bit  _ hot.  _

The first thrust landed directly on his prostate, leaving Ichigo holding his breath, and biting the inside of his cheek. Arousal was rolling off of him, his body hot and worked up. Shiro smirked at him, adjusted his footing his a bit. 

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to hold you up if your leg gives out, lay down won't you?" Shiro grinned, evidently over confident. "If you do, I'm sure you'll be able to relax a bit more," he added on, clearly just poking more at Ichigo's nerves, and not in the pleasurable way. 

He pulled out and set Ichigo's leg down, before gripping his arms and guiding them both to the floor. "You can pick, back or stomach? I must admit I'd like to see your face but I know you find it easier to let go without your eyes so focused on what's happening," Shiro said, as if asking Ichigo what his favorite color is. 

"Fuc-" Ichigo began, the bitter term on the tip of his tongue before his back was being pushed against the floor. 

"I'm choosing then," Shiro stated, and Ichigo frowned, he was done being pushed around, dammit! 

He wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist, a gesture the other took to mean 'get on with it' before Ichigo was gripping his shoulders, and flipping them over. 

"I'm pretty sure I've made myself clear, I'm not yours to claim and I'm damn sick of you acting like I am," he growled, "I'm not your  _ bitch _ ," he hissed, going to stand up when Shiro was quickly flipping them again, slamming Ichigo's wrists against his chest, keeping them pinned there. 

Shiro laughed down at him, grinning wildly, _"_ you will be, you'll **_beg_** to be underneath me," Shiro whispered, his voice holding promise. 

"Like hell!!!!" Ichigo shouted, his voice turning into an unintelligible growl as Shiro pushed into him, and he had to fight to keep his eyes from spazzing out as that warm wave of pleasure danced up his spine. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Shiro asked him, while Ichigo glared up at him when he gathered his bearings. "Let me pamper you, king," Shiro smiled, before he moved Ichigo's hands to grip onto the back of his robe, "hold on tight," he grinned, moving his own hands to Ichigo's hips. 

He didn't hesitate to slowly pull back, only to snap in. He didn't miss the other's attempt to muffle his sounds, he knew by now his nerves were going haywire, that his fight was breaking with each slam Shiro graced him with. 

He picked up the pace, hammering into the redhead, looking down to watch the way Ichigo's stomach jumped and fluttered with each hit. 

He looked up to see the other's resolve breaking, his eyelids spasming, his grip on Shiro's robe tightening as he bit down on his lip, refusing to make a sound. 

"Stay quiet if you wish, but I've already told you that you can't lie to me, I can hear your thoughts just fine," Shiro grinned, listening to the muffled groan Ichigo gave, "I can hear how you feel, your body's little shrieks of ecstasy," he continued. 

" _ More, more, more,  _ that's what you're thinking right now, such greed," Shiro said, before he was pressing closer towards Ichigo, shoving himself deeper into him. He grinned in delight at the choked sound that fled Ichigo, followed by a seemingly desperate gasp. 

"Theeeeere we go," Shiro said, wrapping a hand around Ichigo's neglected cock, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. 

"Fuuuuckhngh!!!" Ichigo choked out, pulling Shiro down closer, nearly causing the hollow to lose his balance, but he simply chuckled, before resuming. 

The position wasn't very easy to work with on Shiro's part, but Ichigo was bucking and rolling his hips, clinging desperately to him while his thoughts were on repeat of delight, leaving the hollow to guess Ichigo wasn't very confident on being able to speak at the moment as moans, gasps, and little strangled sounds stumbled past his lips. 

"Oh the things I'm willing to suffer through for you, king," Shiro grinned, before stopping his administrations. "But, I'd like a little incentive," he added, pressing his forehead down to Ichigo's. 

"Beg," he said, smirking wildly before lifting his head up to look down at Ichigo's confused, and frustrated expression. "Beg for  _ me, _ " he added, just so Ichigo  _ knew  _ where he stood. 

"I'll kill you, bastard," Ichigo growled, his voice thick with arousal, his breathing uneven and heavy. 

"Mmm, fine, I'll leave you to handle this alone, then," Shiro grinned, beginning to pull out, only for Ichigo to tighten his grip around the back of his shirt. 

"Don't-" Ichigo began, his face a mix of debate, "don't go," he asked, swallowing before sucking in a breath, "I need you," he added. 

"You'll have to do better than that," Shiro tsk'ed, slowly pushing his cock in just enough to press against that spot and get a shudder out of Ichigo.

"I can't take this!!!" Ichigo shouted, snapping like an old twig.

"Only I get to satisfy you in this way, do you understand that, king?" Shiro asked, wiping a frustrated tear off of Ichigo's cheek.

"Yesyesyes _ please _ ," he choked, arching his back and trying to roll his hips, desperately seeking friction. 

"Say it, Ichigo, say that you're  _ mine, _ " Shiro pressed.

Ichigo let out an desperate sound, a sound that was a hearty mix of frustration, desperation, need, want, and arousal, leaving Ichigo sounding damn near hysterical. "I'M YOURS!!!" Ichigo's boomed, his voice cracking as he threw his head back, hitting it on the floor but not giving it even a fleeting thought as Shiro let a wicked smile grow across his face. 

" _ good boy,"  _ he whispered, before he began to drown Ichigo in elated euphoria. 

He admittedly, drug it out. He kept Ichigo on the brink of climax for much longer than he intended to, but the other was far too enticing to let go. He practically sang in delight each time Shiro smashed into his prostate, leaving him shaking and choking on his breath. 

He waited until Ichigo was nothing more than a sobbing mess, letting him stew in desire and want for well over an hour, baiting and promising him a mind blowing orgasm only to hold it off longer and longer. His eyes were blown, while his lips were swollen from the rather intense kissing. 

He delivered Ichigo to his reward finally, when his hips began to cramp and he was unable to deny him any longer.

He was stunned in the best of ways when Ichigo actually broke down when he came, shouting with earlier tears returning as he dug his nails into Shiro's back. The hollow worked him through the high, letting it go on as long as he could, listening to the other hiccup on sobs, practically jittery with bliss. 

"Oh my, you're crying," Shiro pointed out as Ichigo finally let go of him, his arms flopping uselessly to his sides. 

"Sh-shut up," Ichigo said, tears refusing to stop as his body all but shut down from it all being far too good and far too much to handle and process. 

"Now, look how I can make you feel compared to anyone else…" Shiro said, still sheathed inside Ichigo but no longer chasing his own completion. 

Ichigo nodded, either brushing Shiro off or truthfully agreeing. The look in his eyes told the hollow that the red head was genuinely agreeing, and that made him feel elated. 

"I need a minute," Ichigo said, no doubt referring to Shiro still being inside him, "You're still hard," he added. 

"Mmm, I am, but trust me when I say you've satisfied me more than an orgasm would, king," Shiro grinned, pulling out of the mess of a man. 

Ichigo blinked past the seemingly unstoppable flow of tears, he felt like his was gonna black out, he couldn't move no matter how hard he focused. He snapped out of his daze when Shiro leaned down, and locked lips with him.

This time, it wasn't a make out kinda kiss, but a genuine kiss. It was over nearly as quickly as it started, before Shiro was speaking.

"You should head back, it's almost dawn," he said, sounding oddly gentle. " _ My  _ king," he said, before Ichigo was closing his eyes. 

He woke up a few hours later in his bed in his house to his phone ringing, blinded by sleep and his eyes feeling glued shut due to his earlier tears. He grabbed the device, opening it and answering, "hello?" He croaked. 

"Ichigo, where the hell have you been?" Kenpachi's voice asked him. 

Inside, he could feel Shiro bristle and frown at the voice coming from the phone. 

_ Great,  _ Ichigo thought,  _ I forgot about him. _


	5. Filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as bleach is known for filler episodes, I present to thee a filler chapter. Enjoy~

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX THIS?!" Ichigo shouted, his hands full with trying to keep his soul reaper robes from sliding off his form. 

Ah yes, what a helluva mess Ichigo got into. One he really couldn't quite explain too well, all he knew was that a few hours ago he pissed some lady off and the next he was waking up at Urahara shopped, unscathed aside from the fact that he was now a  _ woman.  _

"Sorry Ichigo, I've really never heard of this happening before so I'm gonna have to figure it out from scratch. In the meantime, I suggest you keep on the down low and stay here until we sort this out," the shopkeeper said while Rukia sympathetically patted his shoulder. 

Ichigo didn't want pity, he wanted to go back to being  _ normal,  _ thank you very much. He gritted his teeth, using the hand that wasn't currently holding up his fucking pants to grip his now much,  _ much,  _ longer orange hair. 

"How long? How long am I stuck like this!" He snapped, refusing to just accept he had to kick it as a  _ girl _ **_._ **

"That's hard to say, I'm afraid I cant give you an answer," Urahara said, frowning just a smidge. 

"I have some clothes you can borrow in the meantime," Rukia said to him. 

"I'm not wearing your shit! I'm fucking finding the woman who did this and kicking her ass!!" Ichigo shouted, hiking his pants up again before harshly jerking his arm away from Rukia and storming to the door. 

"Do you even know where to begin looking? And how the hell do you expect to fight tripping over your clothes?" Rukia snapped right back at him. 

"Fine!!" Ichigo fired back, which was how he found himself in a pair of Rukia's Jean's that were too long on her guy gratefully a decent enough fit for Ichigo and a plain black t-shirt that was just tight enough for Ichigo to hate life just a bit more. He stared in the mirror, almost pleading with it to show him his actual reflection instead of a far too feminine version of himself. 

_ "Well, I suppose I'll start calling you queen now,"  _ Shiro said, no doubt wearing a shit eating grin. 

_ "I really reccomend you shut the fuck up,"  _ Ichigo seethed at him. 

_ "If it's of any reassure, you're quite beautiful as a woman,"  _ Shiro replied. 

Ichigo wondered if he could waterboard someone in his realm, because he was definitely considering drowning Shiro. 

His hair was now resting just at his waist, a thick, semi wavy mess that he had no idea where to start with. He opened the bathroom mirror, pulling out a pair of scissors, holding them up to a handful of the hair, placing the hair between the blades just above his ear. 

He hesitated, suddenly insanely conflicted on cutting it off.  _ Why do I care? It's just fuckin hair.  _ He thought to himself, but a much more panicked side of him was expressing much more concern. In the end, he pulled the scissors away, placing them back in the mirror cabinet and slowly running his now much thinner and delicate fingers through the strands as if to ensure no damage had been done. 

He froze, cringing at his actions before scowling and turning away from the mirror. This shit had to be fixed, like,  _ now _ . 

"Oh good, they fit!" Rukia said, cleaning up the laundry she had strewn out everywhere. 

"Thanks," Ichigo said, attempting to not sound like he wanted to commit mass homicide. 

"Do you-... never mind," Rukia said, waving her hand. 

"What is it?" Ichigo asked her, turning to her. 

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" She asked, holding up her hairbrush. 

"...yeah," Ichigo said, resigning himself to the fact that it had to be done regardless if he wanted it to be brushed or not. 

She brushed his hair in silence, no doubt sensing that he wasn't up for conversation of any type. Dressed in clothes that weren't going to cause him to trip every step, he borrowed a pair of Yoruichi's sneakers, and began to try and recall where he had been bickering with that seemingly normal woman. 

He couldn't though, he didn't even remember passing out. Urahara just happened to think he looked familiar before recognizing him and his soul signature and dragging his unconscious ass here. 

He was pissed, much more than that, actually. He was a calm angry, one that gave his mind the utmost clarity of ways to seek revenge as he sat at the round table in the shop, glaring past the others in his thoughts. 

"Oh, I didn't know Orihime has a sister," Renji's voice snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts, and all but caused him to black out in rage. 

"Holy shit!? Ichigo?!" He suddenly said as Ichigo turned to glare at him. "What the hell???" He asked, before  _ exploding  _ with laughter. 

"Oh shut the hell up!!!" Ichigo shouted, his intended roar coming out as more of a yelp. 

"Who did ya piss off this time?" Renji said between laughs, absolutely drowning in his tears of laughter. 

"I don't know, some freaking priss!" Ichigo snapped, growing more and more impatient with the bastard as he wheezed with laughter. 

"Ok, ok, I'm done," Renji said, letting out an overly dramatic sigh as he caught his breath, "how long are ya stuck like that?" He asked him, setting his sword down before joining him and Urahara at the table. 

"Unfortunately I can't say," Urahara said, "I've never dealt with anything like this so I'm gonna have to figure it all out," he replied, evidently in thought. 

"Damn, that bites," Renji said, before accepting tea from Tessai, "well, better you than me," he chuckled and Ichigo felt no remorse for waiting til Renji brought his tea up to his lips before slapping the cup, causing it to spill all over the dumbass. 

"Shut the hell up," he said sourly. 

He left the table, taking mild assurance in Renji's bitching at being covered in hot tea while he went into the guest room he was gonna be bunking in for awhile. Silently, he sat down on his futon, closed his eyes, and tried to recall the night before. 

It only took 6 and a half minutes to realize he wasn't gonna remember shit, and that he was exhausted. He flopped over to lay down on his side, curling his knees to his now rather large chest, and closed his eyes. 

_ "I can't believe this shit,"  _ he thought to himself, in absolute utter disbelief over the situation he was now in. A large part of him was just praying it was some weird ass dream, and everything would be normal once more when he woke up. He let his ignorant, empty hope lie to him well enough to fall asleep. 

News flash, he was still a chick when he woke up. It was evening now too, so he decided to bite the bullet and go and eat dinner. A part of him still wanted to go out on his usual nightly hollow hunt, but he was really unsure of how well that'd pan out given the situation. 

It was in this moment during dinner that he was more or less picking at than actually eating did Ichigo lose what little hope he had about getting back to normal before Monday. 

"I know you're already considering it, but Ichigo I'm ordering you to stay here and put off on your hollow patrols for now, as it stands, we have no idea who did this to you and what their intentions are. In short, you're to lie low for now," Yoruichi said, in her human form and keeping a stern expression on her face as Ichigo  _ immediately  _ began fighting back on the order.

"What?! I'm not staying prisoner here!!!" He shouted, hating how higher pitched his voice now was. 

"Yes, you are," Yoruichi said sternly, lifting her cup of tea as Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, before standing and storming off to his assigned room once again. 

He really was gonna listen to Yoruichi's request, honestly, but the window right there and he had plenty of energy thanks to his earlier nap. He had just opened the window when he was caught red handed by Yoruichi. 

"I was born at night, Ichigo, but it wasn't last night, come join us for cards," she said, and Ichigo had no choice but to follow.

He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was bitter, and sour at this whole situation, though no one seemed to care. 

After a few rounds of cards, Rukia was heading off, as was Renji, leaving only the shops usual occupants and Ichigo. 

"You should get some sleep, it's late," Urahara said to him, patting his shoulder as he usually would. Ichigo appreciated the gesture, but he wasn't tired in the least. 

"I'm not tired," he said, almost hissing his words. 

Yoruichi smirked at him, and in an obviously teasing voice she replied, "maybe we should call Kenpachi and solve this little attitude problem of yours, hm?" She said, and she laughed at the pure hatred in Ichigo's expression. 

"I will  _ never  _ speak to either of you ever again if you so much as  _ consider  _ making this situation even more shitty than it already is," he seethed, adding every ounce of pure, raw, unfiltered seriousness and anger into his words. 

Despite this, he was simply brushed off casually, leaving Ichigo to stew in worry that they actually  _ were  _ going to make this that much more mortifying for him. 

He boredly built small little houses out of the cards as Urahara excused himself to bed, followed by Yoruichi soon after. He didn't doubt that he'd be caught if he tried to sneak out, so he took his revenge by bending every corner of the cards. 

_ "You know, we could always pass time,"  _ Shiro said, suddenly speaking up. 

"Hard pass," Ichigo scowled out loud.

_ "Oh? And why's that?"  _ Shiro asked him, obviously not expecting such a negative response. 

"Because I'm not doing  _ that  _ kind of stuff until I'm back to normal," he again, said out loud, continuing his rather petty revenge of bending the card corners. 

_ "You can't lie to me, I know you're curious,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo did his best to ignore him by laying his head down on the table. 

He ended up falling asleep like that, only to wake up to the  _ very  _ familiar sound of soft bells before a large hand was on his back, and shaking him a bit. 

"Huh? What?" He asked, lifting his head up, obviously having been asleep. 

"Shit, they weren't kidding, huh?" 

And Ichigo froze, he froze because that voice very much sounded like Kenpachi. The same Kenpachi he downright  _ demanded  _ not be informed of this situation.

"What are you doing here!?" Ichigo demanded in a very strained whisper. 

Kenpachi's hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look up, and it was very hard to miss the obvious smirk and excited glint in his eyes, "to see you," he answered, and Ichigo stammered for a second. 

"No," he said, jerking his chin out of Kenpachi's easy grip. 

"No?" Kenpachi asked, slowly bending his knees so he was squatting down, "why?" He asked. 

"...I think that's kinda obvious," Ichigo said in the sour tone he was speaking in more often than not. 

"Cause you're a woman now?" Kenpachi asked, the grin on his face growing, "the hell are you passing up this kind of opportunity for?" 

Ichigo hesitated for a second, realizing he honestly didn't have a reason to be passing it up, "doesn't it hurt for girls?" He suddenly recalled, remembering hearing that come up during a conversation between him and Rukia awhile ago. 

"Huh? Yeah, I guess so for a few moments but I'm sure you'll be just fine," Kenpachi said, grabbing his hand rather delicately and drawing Ichigo to his feet to follow after him. 

And well, Ichigo did, perhaps enticed by the sudden gentle handling or the assurance Kenpachi gave him. Or maybe because he knew from previous bedroom tumbles with the soul reaper he'd be quite satisfied in the end. 

He was lead to his guest room, (how Kenpachi knew that was the room he was staying in was beyond Ichigo, but he really didn't care to ask at the moment,) before the door was silently closed behind them. 

"Have you ever even been with a woman?" Kenpachi suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo while he locked the door. 

Lips pursed into a frown, Ichigo answered simply and precisely, "no," he said. 

"Hmmm," was the response he received from Kenpachi. 

He walked past Ichigo, before waving him over, "lay down," he ordered, and it was then that the reality of his situation all but slammed into him. 

"Huh?" He asked like an absolute  _ idiot,  _ but it must've really amused the bastard because he gave a deep chuckle before crossing back over to him, placing his finger under Ichigo's chin and leaned down a bit. 

  
  


Ichigo was damn near on his tip toes as Kenpachi's lips briefly brushed against his ear, "I said,  _ lay down _ ," he repeated, and Ichigo's brain practically  _ fried.  _

So much so, that he couldn't recall crossing the room and somehow ending up on his back, pillows underneath his head, and lower back. 

He tried to keep his heart from leaping into his throat all together as Kenpachi's hands, which seemed much larger now, slipped up the bottom of his top and slid up his curved waist to his chest. 

"This has gotta be some good karma," Kenpachi grinned, evidently rather into this. 

Ichigo really didn't even wanna ask how this was good karma if he was suffering for it. Maybe Ichigo was getting bad karma, 2 birds 1 stone. 

He almost felt embarrassment as the hands under his shirt began to grope the boobs that were very much his at the moment, a violent blush invading and conquering his face.

He swallowed thickly, internally working on not cringing in absolute mortification over being  _ groped _ . 

His shirt was tugged over his head, and tossed to the side. It was rather awkward for Ichigo to look down and see boobs, rather than a flat chest. He didn't have time to dwell though, because his jeans were being unbuttoned, his shoes being tossed off before the denim pants were yanked off in a swift motion that nearly took Ichigo with them.

"Commando, huh?" Kenpachi asked with an amused tone. 

"My underwear didn't fit anymore, dick," he scowled at him. 

Kenpachi just huffed a soft sound that was probably a laugh, but Ichigo wasn't really sure. He settled back down against the pillows, mentally preparing himself for the stretching part of this all. If he remembered correctly, Rukia had said, "it hurt like an absolute bitch," which was doing very little to reassure him of this. 

He wasn't expecting in the absolute  _ least  _ for Kenpachi to seal his fucking lips around  _ that  _ part of him and begin imitating a leech on his crotch. 

He  _ immediately  _ went to close his thighs, but apparently Kenpachi was prepared for this reaction and simply pinned them down just as Ichigo quickly realized that what he was doing with his tongue and mouth felt fucking  _ incredible.  _ His hands shot down to grip Kenpachi's hair, as if desperate to keep him there, and again, it was apparently a predicted motion because the other didn't show any signs of caring. 

He was arching his back a bit, choking back strangled sounds because the last thing he wanted was to be seen like this. Ichigo had to remove one of his hands to cover his own mouth as Kenpachi pulled sounds out of him that damn near deflated Ichigo's lungs. It was apparent that the older of the two had quite a bit of experience in this area, and was quickly dragging an outer body experience out of Ichigo. He was biting down on his hand, a bit of drool running down his chin as his eyes strained while rolling up to the ceiling when he came. 

In that moment, Ichigo decided being a girl was probably not so bad after all. He recovered quickly, eager to experience more after that absolute maddening feeling. 

"I'm gonna stretch ya, it's gonna take a minute so be patient, got it?" Kenpachi ordered, and Ichigo trusted the man enough to nod. 

He quickly learned that Rukia was in fact, not lying. It really did hurt like a bitch and over the span of the next handful of minutes Ichigo was tempted to just call it off all together. Kenpachi didn't really let him though, and simply drug another orgasm out of him by rubbing his thumb against the spot that shot sparks through his every nerve. 

He grew used to the pattern, the burn and sting before it faded into a numb feeling with each finger Kenpachi added to stretch him. It felt like  _ years  _ before he was withdrawing his fingers, making a pleased sound while Ichigo strained to see what he was doing next. 

The sound of a condom being opened filled the silence of the room, followed by the lube, "wait, why didn't you use that earlier?" Ichigo asked, realizing the bastard didn't use lube to finger him. 

"Cause you're already wet as hell," Kenpachi answered, and Ichigo felt himself choke on his spit. 

He didn't ask anymore questions after that. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Kenpachi said, leaning down to tower over Ichigo on one elbow. Nodding, Ichigo did just that, noting that Kenpachi's free hand was guiding his dick to the entrance, before he was slowly pushing in. 

Yeah, ok, Ichigo was tapping. This wasn't fun anymore, regardless as to how gentle Kenpachi was trying to be. Kenpachi brought his hand to settle on the other side of Ichigo, caging him in before he was grinning down at him while slowly pushing more of himself inside the squirming teen. 

"I don't think I like this," Ichigo said, and he really didn't. The stretch hurt like hell, and the part that felt good about any of this wasn't inside him. 

"Give it a chance," Kenpachi replied, and to be honest, Ichigo was a bit offended. 

"The hell do you think I've been doing!?" He snapped, before the wind was knocked out of his lunge and a rather stupid sound sputtered out of his mouth after his words when Kenpachi simply thrusted in all the way. 

"Being impatient," Kenpachi replied, as Ichigo recovered. 

"That fucking hurt!!" He shouted, not really caring about his volume anymore. 

"You're too loud," the older of the two said, beginning to draw back a bit to roll his hips forward and gently thrust into the other. Kenpachi made sure to position himself well enough so his pelvis applied some friction to the idiot's clit, watching with amusement as those brown eyes lost their anger and was replaced with hints of pleasure and want. 

Ichigo was gonna bitch slap him as soon as he remembered why he was mad. He was beginning to roll his own hips up against the firm surface of Kenpachi's stomach, the sting of being stretch inside quickly ebbing away and being replaced with a growing pleasure of friction. 

"Faster," Ichigo requested, his voice only a bit more than a gasp before Kenpachi was doing just that. 

It was determined quickly that Ichigo was fucking  _ ridiculously  _ loud as a woman. So much so that Kenpachi had briefly considered stopping just so the whole damn neighborhood didn't come charging at the door. He didn't stop though, because he had a feeling Ichigo would be pretty violent if he did. 

"FUCK, YES!" Ichigo gasped loudly, becoming much more vibrant in the way he rolled his hips, the cares of the world leaving him entirely as Kenpachi gripped onto him tightly and pounded into him without a hint of the earlier gentleness he had displayed. 

Kenpachi's ego was soaking up some major points though, and he could only relish at the way Ichigo drug his nails down his arms, desperate for a grip as his moans bumped in his throat as if he were driving down a rocky ass road. 

"Like it now?" Kenpachi couldn't help but ask, feeling a bit smug. 

"OhGodyeeeesssssss," Ichigo moaned, letting his words just tumble out without consideration for the others in the building. 

"Thought so," Kenpachi chuckled, more to himself than to Ichigo. 

He waited until it was obvious that Ichigo was close before he quickly picked up the intensity, going for that final stretch. "You wanna cum?" He growled in Ichigo's ear, leaning on top of him entirely, one hand gripping the vibrant orange hair while his forearm of his other arm kept his weight off of the other. 

"Yesyesyes!!" Ichigo stuttered out, and even in the darkness of the room Kenpachi could see the absolutely wild look in those eyes. 

"Then promise you're gonna be a little nicer, yeah? I don't appreciate being called every time you need an attitude adjustment," he continued, nipping and biting along the other's neck, "promise," He said in a firm, demanding tone, 

"YES I PROMISE, PLEASE- PLEASE, I PROMISE!!" Ichigo shouted loudly, nails digging into Kenpachi's back before a desperate sob echoed in his ears and Ichigo was spasming from the orgasm. 

"Atta girl," Kenpachi said, finishing himself after a couple more thrusts. 

He pulled out of Ichigo, taking in the blown away expression the other wore with smug pride before tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. He readjusted his pants to make himself decent, "you good?" He asked Ichigo who gave a shaky thumbs up. 

Kenpachi chuckled, smirking at the other. "Good, I gotta head out, you know the drill by now," he said, waiting til Ichigo nodded before he quietly exited the bedroom. Not that he really had to be quiet because as one could expect, Ichigo's big ass mouth woke the entire shop and all the soured glares were directed at him. 

"Don't bitch at me for doing my job well," he said, giving a wave before heading to the door. A part of him felt bad for leaving Ichigo to deal with them, but then again, he was sure he could handle em'… 

To be continued. 


	6. Tea time

Ichigo laid in the hospital bed, one of his wrists handcuffed to the side railing to keep him from escaping. 

Yes, escaping. 

"Tell me where she is, and you can go home," Shunsui said, sitting in a plastic chair across the room. 

Ichigo didn't even grace a look at the other, he wasn't giving Rukia's location up. He knew full well nothing good would come of it if the soul society got their hands on her. 

Now, Ichigo wasn't injured, he didn't need to be in a hospital bed but when he was all but abducted from his way home from school he was wrestled into the bed and cuffed there. His body, he hoped, wasn't just left on the street from when they nabbed his soul and drug him all the way to the soul society to play detective. 

"Ichigo, you're no fool, you know she's completely over stayed her welcome on Earth. She's running away, and we can't allow that, we need to know where she is," the passive captain continued. 

He'd been going on like that for the past 30 minutes but Ichigo learned fast that no matter what he said, the man only wanted a location. So, Ichigo was ignoring him and focusing instead on trying to figure out a plan of some sort to get the hell out of there. 

"I'm not a fan on combat, but that isn't to say I haven't got my ways to get what I need, I apologize that it had to come to this," Shunsui said, lifting his hand and beckoning someone into the room. 

In came three what looked like to be bodybuilder medics, one carting in an IV pole. 

Well, now Ichigo understood the hospital bed. 

_ "How do you always manage to get into these types of situations? Give them her location before you end up a vegetable,"  _ Shiro suddenly said, the hollow's voice echoing in Ichigo's mind. 

_ "If you aren't going to contribute an actual solution then shut the hell up,"  _ Ichigo snapped at him, frowning deeply as he kept his eyes firmly on the medic wheeling the IV pole over to the side of the bed Ichigo was more or less trapped in, at the moment. 

"Hold him," one of the medics said and Ichigo was springing up before anyone else could react. He underestimated them, however, and quickly found himself being slammed back down onto the bed while his cuffed arm was gripped tightly. 

He fought as if he were feral, but even then, he could barely so much as budge under their grips and watched in horror as the needle to the IV was aimed, and then plunged into his wrist. He foolishly let himself become distracted by that, and realized his mistake of dropping his guard to his other arm when he heard the sound of cuffs and felt metal around that wrist now as well. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted, suddenly and angrily finding his voice. 

"It's just a sedative, I'm going to be searching your memories to get the answers I need myself, however, this technique is hard to do when the person is conscious given the ability to simply flood useless thoughts. When the victim is asleep though, they're stuck in their own subconscious, leaving me to roam freely and obtain what you've stubbornly refused to just simply tell me," Shunsui explained as the medics finished setting everything up, before leaving the room.

_ "So, just don't fall asleep then,"  _ Shiro said simply, sounding bored.

_ "Yeah, I can do that,"  _ Ichigo said, and glared coldly at the seemingly unbothered captain across the room. 

"I'll be back in a few moments, in the meantime, have a nice rest, Ichigo," Shunsui said, standing up before exiting the room and leaving Ichigo alone in the room, though no doubt not unmonitored. 

His resolve lasted around 10 minutes before he began to really notice the effects of the sedative on his body. His body was slowly becoming warm, his muscles relaxing and becoming essentially useless beyond bending his fingers. He wasn't aware of how utterly screwed he was until his head was bobbing down to his chest, and Shiro spoke up. 

_ "I suggest you sit up a bit, king,"  _ he said, and Ichigo snapped his head up, almost confused for a moment until his mind caught up with his movements. 

_ "I gotta pull this thing out,"  _ he replied, unable to shake the clouded feeling in his mind. 

_ "I agree,"  _ Shiro said, and Ichigo was moving his spaghetti noodle feeling self to sit up a bit better, grateful that the bed was at an incline rather than flat down. 

Truthfully Ichigo felt it was rather cocky of Shunsui to just leave him alone to escape, but given that he was having trouble getting his eyes to adjust he was starting to fear that maybe he underestimated his situation. 

"You're still awake," a voice said, and Ichigo nearly felt his heart stop altogether at being scared from the sudden break in silence. "I'll admit I'm impressed," Shunsui said, coming into view and returning to his original seat only now with a cup of tea in his hand. 

_ "He left to get tea,"  _ Ichigo deadpanned, feeling a little insulted. 

_ "That's a pretty unique way of telling someone they're beneath them, I'll admit,"  _ Shiro said, sounding amused. 

"However, I am on a bit of a time crunch, and at this point I'm confident that you recognize that you aren't in any condition to be going anywhere for a minute," the older man said, taking a casual sip of his tea. 

"Lucky for me my schedule's all cleared up for awhile," Ichigo growled, his voice coming off a lot more angry and defensive than he really meant for it to. 

Shunsui chuckled at that, obviously not feeling very threatened at all. He settled down in his chair, and pulled a book out of his robe, content on letting Ichigo have his little tantrum, it seemed. 

_ "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"  _ Ichigo asked Shiro, his eyes feeling heavy while his train of thoughts began to blur. 

_ "Well, given that you're as powerful as a dish rag at the moment, I'm not exactly hopeful on any hopes of a getaway. I think it's safe enough for you to simply bite the bullet, and sleep this off,"  _ Shiro said, which was  _ not  _ at all what Ichigo wanted to hear.

_ "I'm not letting her be taken!!"  _ Ichigo shouted in his head, putting his foot down. 

_ "How do you plan on preventing it? You're becoming less and less alert as the minutes tick by, I can't exactly shoo medicine out of your system you know,"  _ Shiro pointed out, sounding bored and slightly annoyed. 

_ "You, you have to keep them from finding where she is, ok?"  _ Ichigo said, barely having the energy to jerk his head up when he heard Shunsui getting up.

"I apologize, but it's really time you go to sleep," he said, walking over to Ichigo's IV before clicking a button several times over. At first, Ichigo had no idea what the hell a button was gonna do, but it really only took a moment before the slowly increasing heaviness in his body rapidly increased and he was leaning too far to the left as his strength skipped town. 

He felt desperation then, because it was painfully obvious he was gonna crash at any moment. 

_ "It's safe to rest, let this pass, Rukia's fate isn't your own so stop fussing,"  _ Shiro said, sounding like he was ready for some peace. 

"Shut up," Ichigo slurred thickly out loud, his tongue feeling foreign and far too heavy for speech. 

He had to stay awake, at some point they'd have to stop pumping him full of the sedative or they risked OD'ing him. He just needed to wait this out, yeah, he could do that.

He lolled his head to where he wasn't chin to chest anymore, and strained a moment to get any sort of balance and keep sat up just enough to not lean to either side to slouch. "Not tired," Ichigo slurred smugly at the captain, prying his eyes opened to take in the stunned, and then amused expression the older man wore. 

"Well, please feel free to relax," Shunsui said, returning to his chair without another glance at Ichigo. 

_ Ok, ok so usually sedatives last anywhere from a few hours to... many, many hours... I just need to hold out for awhile until it begins to let up, I should start gaining some of my coherency and strength in a few hours…  _ Ichigo thought to himself. 

He woke up to someone touching him, barely even brushing fingers to his forehead, but it was enough to snag his consciousness for just a moment and for Ichigo to latch onto that thread of reality. 

"I see, so you're still being difficult," Shunsui sighed, obviously becoming a little impatient. "Come now, you were asleep not a moment before, I promise no harm is going to come you," he said. 

Ichigo gritted his teeth a bit, words failing him as his body was all but crashing at this point. He refused to let it, though. He wasn't going to let Rukia be taken again, especially because he was just a little sleepy. He glared as hard, and fiercely as he could at the captain. 

He almost felt  _ sick  _ at how tired he was. He couldn't comprehend it, his body doing odd jerks whenever he began to nod off so that he started the cycle of delirious thoughts that morphed to near dreams only to jerk himself awake once again. Surely by now it had been hours and hours, but if that were the case, then Mr. Pacifist wouldn't be here since he said he was busy today… or was that just some kind of small talk lie thing? 

_ "Your determination is admirable, king, I wonder how much longer until it evaporates,"  _ Shiro grinned. 

Ichigo chose to ignore him. 

His eyesight now was the equivalent of when he opened his eyes underwater in the ocean. It stung, and he could see absolutely nothing that wasn't blurred. 

Shunsui was watching him directly now, sitting forward in his seat with his hands folded, simply waiting for sleep to tempt Ichigo off to dreamland. 

He was growing impatient, though, and when he dubbed this having taken too long, he walked over to Ichigo's bedside, startling the young man a bit before he spammed the button a few more times. 

"You've made your stand, now give up, you're doing no one any good. Regardless if you stayed awake, we can always simply wait for it to be safe to sedate you with a higher dosage next time. You're prolonging something you aren't beating, so please, just relax and allow me to do my task," the captain said, watching as Ichigo's eyelids spasmed and fought to keep opened, but at this point he was near asleep with them opened.

In a moment of wanting to not feel like a total douche for doing this to the young man, he lowered to bed with the remote so that is was no longer inclined like a chair, but flat as a bed should be. He pulled the covers over Ichigo, watching the fight drain out of him completely. 

Ichigo was done for by this point, he couldn't deny that laying down was far more damning in his desire to stay awake than sitting up was. The drug wasn't just kicking his ass, it was destroying his consciousness entirely. He felt a blanket being draped over him, his eyes having long slid shut. His breathing was evening out in a slow, lazy, automatic way and his senses were tuning everything out around him. 

He woke up to angry voices, ones that dragged him out of the blissful blackness that was his dreamless state.

"What do you mean you can't access his memories?!" Mayuri shouted, evidently very unhappy. 

"He has something or someone guarding his mind, I can not see anything," Shunsui said back, sounding pretty peeved at the other captain 

Ichigo went to raise his hand to wipe his face and wake up a bit but was only reminded that he was handcuffed when his movement was halted and only caused the chain to rattle and alert the two captains that he was awake. 

"Fine, we can't access his mind through sleep, then we try option two," Mayuri said, "call Kenpachi, we all know rather well how he seems to favor this pest," he said, giving Ichigo a soured look. 

"The hell did you say?" Ichigo said, drowsiness still clawing at him hungrily. 

Mayuri stopped walking towards the door, and smirked at Ichigo, "nothing of your concern, you seem to think you've won this little expedition of your mind but allow me to assure you there's other ways of breaking into someone's head," he said, almost sounding scarily determined. 

_ "The hell is he going on about?"  _ Ichigo asked Shiro through his thoughts, because he wasn't truly understanding the situation here. 

_ "I kept them out of your head, though now they've seemingly opted for plan B to get through your little mind walls,"  _ Shiro explained, sounding far too curious and giddy of what was to come. 

_ "What's plan B?"  _ Ichigo asked, recalling Kenpachi was mentioned. 

_ "I'm assuming Kenpachi is the kiss and tell type, looks like you're gonna have a bit of fun, king,"  _ Shiro said smugly. 

_ "I thought you hated him,"  _ Ichigo said, finding new motivation to get the hell out of dodge, but he was already falling back asleep. 

_ "Oh I do, but I have to admit, I'm rather into the idea of watching you crumble,"  _ Shiro said, his voice full of amusement as darkness claimed Ichigo. 

He woke up in the hospital again, though he was no longer cuffed and only woke up because one of the buff nurses was shaking him and thrusting a tray of food at him. Odd, but Ichigo was suddenly aware he was starving.

So, without thinking for even a brief second given he just woke up, he began to eat as soon as buff nurse left his room. He was alone, which he was grateful for because he felt like a zombie at the moment. He was never a morning person, and he had no idea how long he'd been asleep for. He didn't feel so exhausted anymore, and when he finished eating, he downed his tea and opted to take a moment to see if he could find his phone. 

He could not, though he did manage to find an old wrist watch in the closet. The watch said it was near 9pm, but then again, he had no idea how long that watch had been in there. It was dark outside his window, so maybe it was right. He stared out the window, and lifted his hand to run through his hair. 

_ "The hell am I sweating so much for?"  _ He wondered, realizing his hair was a bit damp. 

_ "I'm going to take a guess here and say it was the aphrodisiac you just ate and drank,"  _ Shiro said, piping up suddenly. 

Ichigo froze for a second, the earlier conversation before he had fallen asleep coming back.  _ "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME IF YOU KNEW?!"  _ Ichigo shouted in his head, gripping his hair tightly in frustration. 

_ "Who knows, I'm just here for the ride and honestly, letting you ingest it seemed much more entertaining than warning you,"  _ Shiro said. 

Ichigo was going to kill him, he swore it. 

"Fine... fine, I'm just gonna sleep this shit off," Ichigo said to himself, focusing on his exhaustion from the earlier sedative while slugging back to his bed, and clocked out. 

He woke up no longer in the hospital, but in what he knew to be Kenpachi's room. He felt like he was burning alive, absolutely engulfed in heat. 

"Good, you're awake finally," Kenpachi said, evidently having been working at the desk across the room. 

Ichigo couldn't even think of a single word to reply.  _ "This isn't good,"  _ Ichigo thought, because he wasn't sure if he was dying or not. Who knew, maybe he was having an allergic reaction to all the shit that was in his system. 

He  _ knew  _ the second that he got any type of  _ that  _ contact, he wasn't gonna be able to control himself. Evidently, he didn't sleep that shit off. 

_ "Clearly not, I feel like I outta give you a bit of a warning. I only have so much control in your melon, if you lose your sanity, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep your walls up. I suppose what I'm saying here is, is try to keep yourself together, hm?"  _ Shiro said as if he were some weirdo. 

He intended to reply to Shiro, he really did, but the bed dipped and Kenpachi was suddenly hovering over him and the heat that was tearing Ichigo's body apart amplified. 

"You should see how blown your pupils are," Kenpachi chuckled, "I think we'll have a pretty good time, hm?" He asked, running a thumb across one of Ichigo's cheek bones. 

Such little contact let Ichigo know he was fucked, that he was considerably doomed. He almost cringed at how that stupid of a touch excited his every single nerve.

"Ready?" Kenpachi asked, though not really asking because his hands were already sliding up Ichigo's shirt and he was damn nearly about to bust in his pants from that alone. 

He nodded, probably a bit too eagerly but his concerns of why he needed to keep himself together was slowly losing importance. 

_ No, gotta keep it together. Just tell him no, that you can't- _ Ichigo thought to himself, though those thoughts were cut short when the man above him rolled his hips down, dragging his clothed, hard dick up against Ichigo's. 

"Don't even think about trying to weasel your way out," he grumble against Ichigo's neck before biting and sucking at the skin. 

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, though his muscles were already getting jittery at the attention. 

He heard as well as felt Kenpachi give a bit of a rumble of a laugh, "you're on some shit you know nothing about, I could get you to cum just by talking, I bet," he said, sounding smug and confident. 

"The hell am I on, exactly?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kenpachi was very much right about his bet. 

"Hell if I know, all I know is that you're here, and we're both hard," he said, working on Ichigo's pants. 

"Wait- shit wait, I can't- I can't right now," Ichigo said, trying to clutch desperately to his resolve. 

"You bitch too much ," Kenpachi said, frowning a bit, obviously not taking him seriously as his pants were pulled off of him entirely, his boxers quickly following suit. 

"Hey! I'm being serious! If I-" Ichigo began, but Kenpachi interrupted him. 

"I know the situation pretty well, and let me say that not only does this little arrangement of ours satisfy my personal wants, but it gets the others off my back with my duties. So, let loose a bit, and for fucks sake just enjoy something for once," Kenpachi snapped at him, leaving Ichigo wondering how wise of him it'd be to say that  _ he  _ was the one bitching now. 

"I'm not letting her get caught up in that stuff all over again," Ichigo said, shuddering as Kenpachi's large rough hands ran down his sides, and settled on his hips. 

"You know, I was told that the second I get your mind focused on sex, you'd basically lose yourself entirely because of the drug or whatever," Kenpachi said, removing one hand off of Ichigo's hip to wrap around his hard on that he was definitely failing to ignore now. "I'm sick of your moral battle, you know you wanna fuck, so just shut up already," Kenpachi said sternly, dragging his fist up the length of Ichigo's dick. 

It shouldn't have felt as good as it was, it was as if every single feeling was amplified over a hundred times his normal sensitivity, and embarrassingly enough, it only took that one damn stroke to have Ichigo choking to hold his breath as he came over the tight fist around his dick. 

"Exactly what I thought," Kenpachi said with a smirk, as if that proved his point. 

Any hopes of an orgasm bringing him relief of this fire inside him died instantly. It amplified it and without thought, he was bucking up into the other's fist. 

"Change your mind?" He asked, and the turmoil in Ichigo's mind raged on cause holy  _ shit  _ this wasn't just regular sex, this was on whole entire different level  _ and it was only a handjob _ . 

Kenpachi released Ichigo's dick, much to his disappointment, and brought out the lube, "I'll make it quick, don't worry," he smirked at him. 

_ Shitshitshit I need to stop this  _ Ichigo thought, but he was already too deep into the excitement of their activities. The way his blood was practically vibrating in his veins as Kenpachi stretched him out, the way his mind went temporarily blank before he heard the condom being torn open, it was all far too much and not nearly enough. 

He snapped out of his mind when Kenpachi began to push inside.  _ Fine, one round, just one, I should be ok.  _ He concluded, because he wasn't about to deny either of them this as he arched a bit at the delicious heat building inside his body. 

He overestimated his ability to give a fuck about anything after that first thrust. 

Every single thing he was worried about, or being stern for absolutely evaporated. He came near  _ painfully  _ hard at that first half hearted thrust Kenpachi gave that drove his dick to just merely brush against that spot. 

"Fuck, they weren't kidding, huh?" Kenpachi laughed, watching as Ichigo struggled to comprehend the sudden orgasm. "Need a minute?" He asked, but the kid locked his ankles around his waist, and dug his nails into his triceps. 

"Don't stop," he said, and well, Kenpachi was more than happy to oblige. 

Ichigo wasn't even alive at this point, he felt. Nothing was him that wasn't this bliss, every part of his very  _ soul  _ was only focused on the feelings. He lost his ability to think, or to even hear Shiro by the time the older soul reaper rammed him to his next high. He couldn't stop either, there was no overstimulation, or exhaustion that he felt, just the absolute maddening desire to cum again, and again, and again.

At one point he was only briefly aware of voices, ones that didn't sound like Kenpachi's, but he didn't stop fucking Ichigo so he easily brushed it out of his mind and instead let ecstasy control him and take his mind. 

A hand covered his eyes, and the small part of Ichigo that wasn't entirely drowning to the cocktail of hormones, dubbed that a bit odd. He couldn't be bothered to care, however, because Kenpachi wasn't letting up and shifted his angle just a bit to full on ram into his prostate. He didn't expect the near black out level of absolute indescribable pleasure that brought him, and could only grit his teeth and arch harshly before the next wave of ecstasy was upon him. The hand on his eyes remained, but he couldn't of cared if wanted to. 

"Hurry it up," Kenpachi said, while he wasn't exactly shy or even really bothered to be seen in such a position, he knew Ichigo would have a fit over it and maybe the captain was just a bit possessive of the redhead by this point.

"Yes, yes, just focus on your task and keep him unaware," Mayuri said, as if he wasn't interrupting something private. 

That's when Shiro finally got his voice to register in Ichigo's long ago puddled of a brain. 

_ "You really need to come back to reality before they get inside your head,"  _ he warned, and while it took a minute for those words to make sense, he was moving the hand covering his eyes when they did. 

He wanted to die, more than that he wanted  _ them  _ to die. He had drool running down his chin, his eyelids wouldn't stop spasming, and he was pretty sure there were some tears that had spilled down his face from the sheer amount of stimulation. Yet, despite all of this, Shunsui just gave him a completely unbothered, typical smile as if they were passing each other on the sidewalk. 

Kenpachi had thankfully stopped, and Ichigo took a second to appreciate the fact that they were at least under a blanket now. Everything slowly started to piece together in his head, and it couldn't of pissed Mayuri off more. 

"You really seem to enjoy being annoyingly difficult," he said in an obvious way of distaste. 

"Well, at least I don't just barge into private matters like this," Ichigo hissed right back, the headspace he was engulfed in moments before all but evaporated now. 

"I'll deal with this myself, then," Mayuri said angrily, reaching his hand towards Ichigo's forehead but to damn near everyone's surprise, Kenpachi snatched his wrist and spoke in a  _ very  _ serious tone.

"You won't touch him," he said, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was in some odd, and fucked up soap opera.

_ "Oh my, he plays for keeps, I can respect that,"  _ Shiro grinned. 

_ "You getting a crush or something?"  _ Ichigo asked, because he was starting to wonder if he was as well.

_ "Let me get back to you on that,"  _ Shiro answered, and he fell silent. 

Just as the room around him was, painfully silent. Mayuri looked startled, then down right  _ pissed _ . Shunsui truthfully looked a bit amused, and Ichigo? Well he kinda wanted them both to go away because he was still pretty fucking horny. 

His skin was starting to burn again, the coil in his gut tightening and basically throwing a tantrum to be satisfied. He chose to ignore it though, as Mayuri snatched his wrist out of Kenpachi's grip, the tension in the room growing.

"I suggest you do your job or I will find less pleasant means to get the information I want," the captain hissed, and well, Ichigo didn't know about Kenpachi but he  _ really  _ wasn't down for the idea of fucking in front of either of these two. 

"Let's give them a few minutes," Shunsui said, placing his hand on Mayuri's shoulder, who jerked it away and left the room with clear disgust and distaste. The other captain gave a bit of a nod to Kenpachi, before he also left the room, closing the door after himself. 

For a minute, they were both silent. Then Kenpachi began to slowly pull out of Ichigo, and Ichigo actually thought that the older man was gonna help him get out the window and out of dodge.

He was very wrong though, seemingly the interruption they just had really seemed to piss eyepatch off and bring out a rather possessive side of him before he  _ rammed  _ into Ichigo in a way that had the headboard of the bed smacking into the wall. 

"I'm going to make you lose your goddamn mind," he  _ growled  _ into Ichigo's ears, and the earlier hopes of escape he had were gone.

Ichigo knew to an extent, he probably outta be smacking some sense into Kenpachi but holy shit this more primal and animalistic side to the other was  _ hot. _

Still, he figured he may as well try to see if they could get a rain check here, "later, we can-" his words ended in a choked sound as his back arched from the next thrust Kenpachi snapped into him. He didn't stop either, he kept up a merciless pace that grew faster and more relentless with each second. 

He lost what he wanted to say as his mouth fell open in a moan that sounded as if he were riding his bike downhill a gravel driveway. His eyes were rolling back as Kenpachi utterly  _ broke  _ him.

In his mind, he desperately tried to clutch onto any sense of coherency, but something in him  _ snapped.  _ His body began to work it's way against his brain, his hips rolling and sharp jolts of pleasure having him gripping a bit tighter to the provider of said pleasure. 

He wasn't his thoughts anymore, he was simply his desire. He moved without thought to anything except  _ more,  _ hungry for the satisfaction that only further encouraged the beast inside him. He was blacking in and out of reality, aware that he was now on his chest and knees, Kenpachi draped over him in a way that nearly had Ichigo collapsing with each thrust. 

He was drunk on this feeling, absolutely wasted in bliss and the high that the friction and sensations buried him alive in. A hand was pulling his head up by his hair, a hand he knew damn well belonged to Kenpachi because the sharpness of the angle and pace changed. As quickly as he ended up in this position, it was suddenly changing again and his back was pushed against the pillows. 

He was certain by this point he was surely not even conscious, oh but reality slapped him hard when Kenpachi's lips were on his and Shiro  _ snapped _ . 

All Ichigo was aware of, was that once second he was very much underneath Kenpachi, and the next he was in a pure white room in his mind, dressed, confused and not very happy. 

Shiro however, deemed his feelings on the matter unimportant at the moment as he took control of Ichigo's body, shoving Kenpachi's lips off of Ichigo's. 

"Just when I was starting to warm up to you," he said in a dangerous tone. 

_ "Shiro,"  _ Ichigo called out, too frazzled to understand the sudden switch. 

_ "Just a moment and I'll deal with you,"  _ Shiro replied, in a tone Ichigo recognized to know he was obviously pissed. 

"The hell?" Kenpachi asked, frowning down at Ichigo's unwelcomed friend. 

"We're done here," Shiro said firmly, and he furthered that point by getting up, and dressing himself, much to Ichigo's utmost disapproval. 

_ "What the hell?! Hey!!"  _ Ichigo shouted from inside. 

_ "Be quiet!"  _ Shiro said back perhaps a bit too sharply, especially given the rather vulnerable state his possession was in.  _ Yes, my possession, no one else's.  _ Shiro thought to himself. 

"You're not the one really calling the shots here, leave yourself out of his relationships," Kenpachi said, evidently not too happy about Shiro's appearance. 

Shiro  _ laughed _ , "oh how adorable, you really think he cares as to whether you're around or not? A relationship, please, don't act so pathetic, it's disgusting to witness," Shiro said before he casually, and care freely exited via the window, now wanting to deal with the two other captains just outside the bedroom. 

When he was out of the house, he flash stepped out of the soul society. He knew he couldn't bring Ichigo home to stay, not if he was being hunted down for information and his mind as compromised as it currently was. He did find his body there though, and decided he may as well bring it with him so it wouldn't be used as ransom against Ichigo. He kept travelling after that until he found a rather old cabin, far from Ichigo's town, and far from anywhere that he'd be suspected to be. 

He took his time to inspect the rundown, rustic cabin, even going so far as to building a fire in the fireplace to keep Ichigo's body from getting sick as he laid it down on the rug near the warmth before laying down next to it, focusing, and entering the realm he was accustomed to referring as his home. 

The absolute state Ichigo was in nearly made Shiro feel bad for leaving him alone so long. He looked plagued with fever, an arm draped over his eyes as he laid in the white room, his breathing ragged while sweat beaded down his face. His soul reaper uniform seemed much messier and more wrinkled than usual somehow, too. 

"You should've said something if you were feeling this bad," Shiro said, but evidently Ichigo was pissed at him. 

"Go the fuck away," he growled, as prickly as a cactus. 

"Did I upset you?" Shiro asked, molding the room to make it less… sterile feeling. He modeled it after Ichigo's own bedroom, making sure the redhead was now on a bed rather than the floor. 

"Don't want you," Ichigo snapped at him, and Shiro took that to mean yes, he did upset him. 

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry for doing what I did," Shiro said, crossing over to him, ignoring the way Ichigo all but shot glares his way the entire time, "you're mine, only mine, I've been too lenient and now eyepatch believes you belong to him," Shiro said in a cold, displeased tone. 

"I've already said I'm not anyone's to fucking own!!!!" Ichigo shouted, raising his voice to a near deafening level despite how close they were to each other. 

_ Hormonal brat,  _ Shiro thought to himself with slight amusement. "You're rather naive to believe that," he said in a soft, serious tone. 

Ichigo was getting too worked up, and as Shiro dipped into the bed, towering above him, he had enough. He went to shove Shiro off the bed entirely and take control of his body once again but Shiro beat his reaction speed and was gripping his chin. 

"Listen well, king, you may have some delusional belief that you're in charge here, but let me inform you that you really aren't," Shiro said, watching the anger all but boil in the far too blown pupils of Ichigo's. "I'm done being patient with you, you will not go back to him, understand?" Shiro asked in a falsely sweet voice. 

Ichigo to put lightly, exploded, "GO TO HELL!!!!" He shouted, and Shiro actually winced a bit at the volume before he was suddenly hitting the floor. 

"You think you run things here!?" Ichigo continued, standing to his feet as Shiro did as well, dusting himself off. "You're out of your damn mind!!!" Ichigo roared, before Shiro grinned, eerily calm about this. 

"You submit to me, have several times now, of course I believe I'm in charge," he said, and now Ichigo didn't feel bad about charging. 

His feet were swept out from under him, and his back hit the floor while the air in his lungs fled him from the impact. "Need I remind you of your place? It's foolish of you to be acting this way, I suspect you're more upset over me snapping at you then actually interrupting your time with eyepatch," Shiro grinned down at him. "Regardless, I'll coax you back into submission if that's what needs to be done," he said, slotting himself in between Ichigo's legs. 

Ichigo growled angrily as soon as his lungs decided to work again, and summoned his strength through the sudden adrenaline to flip Shiro onto his back, pinning him down. "I don't belong to you," he reiterated, fighting to keep Shiro down. 

"You do, you're just throwing a fit right now," He grinned, and opted to maybe wear some of that energy out of him before tempting him. 

So, they fought. For a good 15-20 minutes it was full of pinning, slamming, shoving, even kicking one another to the floor, trying to claim some sort of dominance in the situation. Unlike Ichigo however, Shiro wasn't pumped up on an aphrodisiac. 

He slammed Ichigo down hard onto the wood floor, feeling him squirm and fight for a moment before opting to try and catch his breath instead. "Are you quite finished yet?" Shiro asked him, grinning at the glare he received. "I'd like to have you panting in a more enjoyable way," he said, slowly trailing his hand down south along Ichigo's body. He didn't miss the thick swallow from the other before he was snatching Shiro's hand away. 

"I made myself clear," Ichigo said around gritted teeth, so Shiro simply rolled his pelvis against Ichigo's, snatching both of his wrists to pin next to either side of his hand. 

"In your stubbornness yes, but you're aware of how quickly I can have you change your mind. You gave your little declaration a fighting chance, I fail to see any cons of accepting you belong to me," Shiro continued, feeling as Ichigo fought to ground up against him. He slowly made each of his grinding motions less firm, lifting his hips back a bit, more or less enticing Ichigo to get over himself and buck up into him. 

He was delighted when Ichigo let out a frustrated sound, and instead of bucking up, he simply threw a leg around Shiro and yanked him down. 

"I'm not anything to be owned, dammit!!" Ichigo shouted out, battling between the spike in his desires. 

"I think you're misunderstanding, when I say you belong to me, I don't mean as an object… you're my  _ treasure,  _ my  _ mate _ ," Shiro said in his ear and that was enough to have Ichigo trying to buck Shiro off of him. 

"The hell?! I'm  _ definitely  _ not  _ that _ !!" Ichigo said, a bit stunned at the sudden announcement. "I don't want Kenpachi for a spouse either, if that's what you're thinking! You're both off the deep end!!" Ichigo snapped, matching Shiro's glare. 

"You accepted the title the day you allowed me to claim you," Shiro grinned, nipping around the shell of Ichigo's ear, "the day you were drooling from my cock and agreed to be mine," he continued, not missing the suppressed shudder of Ichigo's body.

"I wasn't thinking clearly then," Ichigo clarified, placing his hands on Shiro's sides to push him off, but seemingly unable to make his muscles comply with that desired idea. 

"Oh, but you remember it, and yet I've been patient with you as you've ended up with Kenpachi warming your bed several times since," Shiro continued in his upbeat tone. "I've ran out of tolerance, you're mine and only mine in every sense," Shiro finished. 

"Bull-" Ichigo began, only to be interrupted. 

"It amuses me, I can see your thoughts so clearly yet you believe I know nothing of you… I'm quite aware you believe me to be better at pleasing you, and that you actually enjoy my presence, which is why I've been around more lately," Shiro said, completely interrupting him.

"I'm also aware that you're unbelievably aroused over this conversation, and are simply trying to play it off as anger.  _ You enjoy me being possessive over you, don't you?"  _ Shiro asked, grinning boldly when Ichigo sucked in a soft gasp, and tensed up just enough to give himself away. 

Ichigo was dead silent for a moment, and Shiro practically  _ gleamed  _ at the moment. He grinned hugely at his ability to read Ichigo so well, before deciding he'd tortured the other enough. He began to roll his hips again, pleased to vote that Ichigo wasn't hesitating to grind back up into him.

"Have you changed your mind on things?" Shiro hummed, feeling the little fight was over. 

"Hell no, I'm just messed up right now so shut up," Ichigo hissed at him, and a quick glance at Ichigo's face was the telltale that he wasn't holding up well at all against the aphrodisiac. 

"Well then, I need to make you understand," Shiro stated, and then they were scrapping again. He was quick to work the advantage of being on top so he could flip Ichigo over and pin his chest against the floor before settling down on top of him. "You want something, you ask  _ me _ ," he stated. 

"I'll be damned if I ask anything from you!!" Ichigo shouted, and he started to quite literally, flip out. Shiro wasn't really expecting such a harsh reaction, and was thrown off of him and onto the floor. They started fighting and grappling again, until Shiro slammed him down again, laughing in delight. 

"Just give in, king," Shiro said, grinning down at the flushed other, watching those blown eyes try to focus on him.

Ichigo was winded, out of energy and near nauseated from the need he was feeling. He didn't have it in him to deny much longer, and finally did just give in when Shiro locked their lips, coaxing him to cool down a bit. 

"Have you decided to submit?" Shiro asked around his lips before Ichigo was pressing back again them. 

He was too winded to fight, and far too horny to care about the later consequences of just appeasing to Shiro. "Mm," he responded, because he didn't want to stop kissing, there was something oddly nice about it. 

"Use your words, Ichigo," Shiro said, a grin on his lips as he pulled away just a bit. 

Ichigo didn't care anymore, maybe he wanted this outcome in the end anyways, he didn't hate Shiro, even though he was an annoying prick. It was nice though, to have someone who knew him inside and out without Ichigo having to say a word, so he opened his mouth, and whispered, "I'm yours," and sunk against the floor as Shiro kissed him again. 

It was oddly gentle, as if all the rough movements and adrenaline filled actions had been cleared away with their earlier fighting. Shiro got Ichigo onto the bed despite absolute diswant to move, and they spent the next few hours there. 

He let his mind vacate, there was no need to care or think anyways. He let Shiro handle everything, and simply he guessed, submitted to him. It was good too, far beyond vocabulary description despite the gentle handling. 

He thought the day over as he laid there with his head on Shiro's chest, barely conscious at this point but finally satisfied. A hand of Shiro's was playing with his hair, and Ichigo soaked in that surprisingly loving gesture despite everything. He tried to ignore how he was gonna have a helluva situation to deal with in the morning because he technically did just agree to Shiro's proposal. 

Shiro was settled down against the pillows, watching as Ichigo tried to resist sleep despite being worn out, and comfortable. He ran his hand through the others hair, coaxing him to rest while he tried to contain his triumph. Ichigo soon succumbed to sleep, and being careful to not bother him, Shiro slipped out of bed and dressed himself before sitting up in the cabin…

The fire was mere embers now but Ichigo's body seemed fine. Ichigo was no doubt still being sought out, more so now that he had been missing from the soul society for around 3 hours now. He was considering finding Rukia himself and turning her in so they'd no longer be bothered, but somehow he felt that wouldn't sit well with Ichigo. 

_ Well, I suppose I could leave a tip then while he's asleep.  _ Shiro concluded, getting to his feet, collecting Ichigo's body and beginning the journey home. 

As one could expect, the second he stepped foot back into town, he was all but bombarded by the soul signatures of, Shinsui, and Mayuri. Those soul signatures soon began to close in on him, so Shiro flash stepped to the park, which given the late hour, was abandoned. He shifted Ichigo's body on his shoulder, turned around, and watched as the three soul reapers came into view. 

Before a word was said, Shiro spoke, "you'll find her in the far East side of town, near the older and less occupied apartments," he said, serious in his words. 

Without a word, Mayuri was flash stepping off, followed by a momentarily hesitant Shinsui. 

He probably should be at least a little worried of Ichigo's reaction towards him spilling the beans, but he figured what Ichigo didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He also assumed it to be best to probably head home, and let him rest. So, he did just that. 

When he snuck back in silently through the redhead's bedroom window he laid his body on the bed before stepping back into the body, and taking his leave and returned to his realm, content to wait for Ichigo to wake…

  
  



End file.
